365 Days
by Sorida
Summary: Animated Drabble Collection. A year in the life of Bumblebee ranging from angsty to humorous to outright ridiculous. Then again, this is Bumblebee we're talking about...  Updates weekly with 7 new drabbles.
1. Week 1

_A/N: Here's my first attempt at a drabble collection. As the title says, I'll be doing 365 of these things rather than the 100-drabble challenge. The drabbles take place at any time during the Animated series, so look below for a clearer explanation/my thought-process for certain drabbles. Well, enjoy the next 51 weeks of life! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>917/11: Bees**

"They do WHAT?" Bumblebee shrieked in shock and slight horror. 8 year-old Sari Sumdac giggled at her friend's reaction.

"Earth bees pollinate flowers and help them make seeds so more flowers can grow." Sari answered.

"So they help flowers? That's so lame!" Bee exclaimed, crossing his servos over his chassis, "At least Optimus Prime sounds important to you humans. What do they think of when they see me, a little puffy insect that flies around in the park?"

"Well, think of this," Sari said, trying to calm her friend down, "bees may be small, but their stings pack a punch."

**9/18/11: Begging**

"C'mon Boss-bot, pleeeaaase?" Bumblebee asked; giving the largest optics he could muster. Optimus put a servo to his helm and shook his head.

"How many times do I have to say no?" he said. Bumblebee shrugged.

"I won't stop 'til you agree." There was absolutely no way Optimus was getting out of this one.

"Fine, keep the turbo boosters installed," Bumblebee fist pumped before Optimus continued, "but you only use them in combat, ok?"

"Yes Boss-bot, thanks!" Bumblebee ran off happily. Once out of Optimus' audio, he shouted, "Hey Sari, you want to make the world's fastest ride to Burgerbot?"

**9/19/11: Disturbed**

Bumblebee hissed in agony as he was backed up against a tree. Energon leaked from the gashes he got during a fight with the Decepticon leader. His optics focused on Megatron's fusion cannon, powering up for the final blow.

"Any last words, Autobot?" the tyrant asked. Bumblebee racked his processor for anything that could get him safely away. Before he knew what he was doing, he blurted out:

"Megatron, have you ever considered cross-framing?" Bumblebee used the moment of shock to transform and red-lining back to base. Megatron stood, absolutely disturbed, by the scout's question, only thinking, _What the slag?_

**9/20/11: Reflections**

Bumblebee frowned, eyeing his reflection in the mirror. He could see what the others couldn't: old scars of the past and anxiety for the future. Before Boot Camp, he had grown up in an orphanage, never knowing who his parents were. On top of that, nobody really seemed to like him, except for Bulkhead. And then there was everyone else on the Space Bridge Repair Crew (sadly, minus Prowl) and Sari. But now they were back on Cybertron, going their separate ways where everyone but him had a destination or "family" to go to. Bumblebee sighed, he was alone again.

**9/21/11: Surprise**

Sentinel Prime strode down the hallway, scrutinizing every aspect of Optimus' base and team. None of those bots could ever be Elite Guard material. Optimus could have been, but he wasted his chance. Now, he had as much of a shot getting in as that annoying yellow one did. Sentinel turned a corner and continued walking until he heard someone shout his name.

"Hey Sentinel!" Bumblebee yelled, "Like the paint job?" The Prime noticed Bee's servos with the Elite Guard insignia on them and fainted from shock. Sari laughed beside Bee.

"Three words," Bumblebee said through laughter, "Best. Prank. Ever."

**9/22/11: Growing Up**

Under normal circumstances, Bumblebee would never show any fear, but this wasn't normal in the slightest. His optics wandered over to a teenage Sari animatedly talking to Bulkhead. He couldn't help but remember the incident with Blackarachnia when she aged from eight to eighty in less than a second. Now, his best friend was growing up, so where would it leave him? Bumblebee knew, even though Sari wouldn't age like a human, she was more…mature. So, when she was an adult, would she just up and abandon him like so many others? No, Sari couldn't. She wouldn't do that, right?

**9/23/11: Skill**

Focused…completely, utterly focused. Heck, even Prowl couldn't beat his concentration. Bumblebee moved with incredible agility and precision. There was no way Prowl would be ahead of him now, besides, this was _his _territory. The yellow mech cried out in triumph as Prowl groaned.

"What'd I tell you Prowl?" Bumblebee gloated, "You just can't beat me at video games, especially when it's _my _song. Now fork over the rust sticks, I won the bet."

Prowl just stared at him, unemotional before saying, "Well, it's logical considering you chose _Sweet Little Bumblebee_…"

"C'mon Prowl, lighten up, it's only a game of DDR."

* * *

><p><em>918/11: It wasn't really explained in-show how Bumblebee randomly had his boosters in Transwarped Part 3, so I filled it in. Assuming Bulkhead and Bumblebee did tell Prime about the street race, this is what I thought would happen. They got an AllSpark shard, of course they told OP!_

_9/19/11: "Cross-framing," in my mind, is the equivalent to "cross-dressing." I was really poking fun at "Bumblebee is a femme in disguise" and Megatron/Bumblebee stories and "reversing" the role of the girl of the relationship. Also, it's based off of a real story from my school. Just…don't ask…_

_9/21/11: You remember that Elite Guard Bumblebee toy they made? I guess on the Season 2 DVD there was a picture of Bumblebee in the Elite Guard colors. I decided to do something with it since I do like the design (although I kind of miss the yellow with one black stripe) and they never used it in the show. Plus, the description on the package says that he and Sari used some paint from Sumdac's lab. So, knowing them, they'd probably use it as a prank of some sort._


	2. Week 2

**9/24/11: Aftermath**

It had been thousands of stellar cycles since the downfall of Megatron and hundreds since is off-lining. Bumblebee was present for both events. His comrades, his friends, had only been alive for the former. Everyone else had off-lined nearly two hundred stellar cycles back, when Megatron launched his attack on their planet. At the time, Bee had been on Earth and couldn't get to Cybertron fast enough. Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Jazz, Sentinel, the Jet Twins, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, even Sari…they were all gone. However, he had been the one to cause Megatron's ultimate downfall. It did little to ease the guilt.

**9/25/11: Lineage**

"Hey Optimus," Bumblebee started, "Do you know how many Optimus Primes there were before you?"

"Too many to count," Prime replied.

"Well, I found out that there were three Bumblebees before me-or was it two?" Shrugging his shoulders, he continued, "I think they all came to Earth. How nobody's mentioned Earth before? And why can't we find _The Ark_ or _The Nemesis_ which I believe is at the bottom of-" Bumblebee fell, knocked into stasis. Ratchet walked by, grabbed the wrench he had thrown at the youngling, and walked off, giving Prime a tiny explanation.

"The kid knew too much."

**9/26/11: TransTech**

Bumblebee was bored out of his mind, stuck at base with Optimus, while the others went off to who knows where! Bee sighed, trying to think of the last adventure he had with Optimus only. A smile crept onto his faceplate.

"Hey, Boss-bot, remember when we went to TransTech?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that again…"

"Remember when you and Sari were kidnapped and I had to come rescue you with Flare-Up and Joe turned out to be Megatron, but not our Megatron, and…" There was only one way to shut him up.

"Ok, Sunstreaker."

"It's BUMBLEBEE!"

**9/27/11: Unsettling**

As soon as Bulkhead had heard that his best friend was missing, he instantly knew things would get worse from there. When the huge asteroid monster transwarped to Earth with Bumblebee's spark signature, he assumed the worst. Once Sari defeated the creature, relief coursed through him as his friend stood by his side once again. But as he looked over Bumblebee's prone figure on the pavement, he felt was fear and disbelief. Bumblebee was the most energetic mechs he'd ever met. It was downright unsettling to see him hurt; it just reminded Bulkhead of how vulnerable his little buddy was.

**9/28/11: Loneliness**

He knew it would happen, it was inevitable. Bumblebee drove around the city, alone…without Sari. He had seen her entire life right before his very optics and it all felt like a nanosec. Ratchet had warned him not to get too attached to the organics, but he hoped, since Sari was part Cybertronian, that she would last much longer than the others. She made it to 250 Earth years before her spark faded into oblivion. Bumblebee knew he still had thousands of stellar cycles left to live…and that, to him, was the worst part of all. Sari left him alone.

**9/29/11: Punishment**

"You can't do this to me Boss-bot!" Bumblebee shouted at his leader. "You're not my creator and I'm not a sparkling! You can't do this!"

"Well, your behavior isn't improving at all and I can think of anything else to do." Optimus responded, "Besides, Ratchet's the one who came up with the idea and Prowl agreed with it."

"This is so unfair!"

"Next time, don't use your boosters to take Sari on joyrides to Burgerbot."

"But-"

"This conversation is over." Prime walked away from a very aggravated Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee," Sari said, walking towards her friend, "What happened?"

"Prime grounded me."

**9/30/11: Procrastination**

People on the streets of Detroit barely registered the flash of yellow zooming by them. A few were knocked off of their feet, only to here a quick "Sorry!" right after. Bumblebee sped down the streets towards the plant. The Elite Guard was coming and he wasn't at all prepared. For some reason, he had to have some speech ready. He played video games instead, those were so much more fun than being stuck in his room to write a slagging speech he could think of off the top of his processor.

_Whatever, _Bumblebee thought, _it's only about Sari anyway._

* * *

><p><em>925/11: Well, if Animated takes place in the future and (jokingly) showed clips of G1 then wouldn't the rest of the Autobots know what Earth was? And wouldn't the Nemesis still be at the bottom of the ocean? *shrugs* It was just a thought I was having (and yes, that last statement was a video game reference)._

_9/26/11: If you haven't seen/heard the script reading of "Bee in the City" from BotCon 2008, you shouldn't get this one at all. Just Google it; it's really funny and includes Beast Wars Megatron. Anyway, they keep calling Bee random kid-appeal characters (Hot Shot, Hot Rod, Cheetor, Wheelie, T-Bob…) so I went with Sunny just because of the paint job and slight personality similarities. But, as we know, TFA Bee is more like Hot Shot._

_9/28/11: I know he still has the other Autobots, but losing a very close friend takes its toll on you. I speak from experience._

_9/29/11: It's a continuation from "Begging" from last week._

_9/30/11: Pretty much what I did all this week. I came up with the ideas on their respective days; I just didn't write them all until now. But hey, you did get an update and I did finish, so no harm done._


	3. Week 3

**10/1/11: Belief**

When he watched Optimus die, he knew it was over. Sari was so determined to revive their leader, but Bee knew once your armor turned gunmetal grey, you were finished. Sadness filled his spark as he watched the eight year-old open the now empty spark chamber. The next few seconds were some of the hardest of his life.

"Sari, there are some things that can't be fixed," Bumblebee said, "even by your key." But Sari didn't listen to him and he couldn't have been happier. Her plan had worked as she believed it would. So Bumblebee would believe in her.

**10/2/11: Scars**

"Bumblebee, would you mind telling me where you got half of these?" Ratchet asked, eyeing Bumblebee suspiciously. In their last battle with the Decepticons, a good chunk of the scout's armor had been blown off. As Ratchet began to fix him, he noticed, what could only be described as, scars.

"Um…it's nothing Doc-bot." Bumblebee replied nervously. Ratchet's glare didn't waver and he had to give in. "Ok, they're from when I was a sparkling…and from Boot Camp."

"Lived on the streets?"

"Yeah…look, I don't want to talk about it." Before the medic could protest, Bumblebee sprinted out of the med-bay.

**10/3/11: Unnatural**

Prowl desperately tried to focus on meditating in the quiet rec. room. Everything was peaceful; Optimus and Ratchet were conversing softly, Bulkhead was painting, and Sari was posing. As much as he enjoyed the state of calmness, he couldn't help but feel that it was completely unnatural for the base to be that still. Suddenly, Prowl stood up and walked to his own room. Sari chuckled as she watched the ninja-bot go.

"I knew I wasn't the only one who wanted Bee's voice modulator fixed." she whispered to Bulkhead.

"I know; it's way too quiet." He replied, finishing his painting.

**10/4/11: Betrayal**

As soon as Longarm revealed himself as Shockwave, the guilt and disbelief hit Bumblebee at full force. He made stupid mistakes, he admitted to that, but this one was the worst of all. He did the unthinkable, all because of a hunch, a red herring.

"_You sent an innocent bot to the stockades."_

Bulkhead's words rang clearly through his processor. Now that Wasp was free, he'd want revenge. The thing was that part of Bumblebee was willing to accept it. But he hated the thoughts and pushed them back. His friends would know something was up, so he'd hide everything.

**10/5/11: "Good day"**

"I'm no good at these things," Bumblebee scratched the back of his helm, looking at Prowl's memorial. "But, I just need someone to talk to right now. Look, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for annoying you so much. The truth is…you're not the first to leave me, no, that award goes to my creators. Nobody ever paid attention to me after that, so I guess it went over-the-top. I just wanted to be noticed, to have friends; it kinda resulted in my 'obnoxious personality.' So…sorry for all the trouble and say 'hi' to them for me, ok? Thanks."

**10/6/11: Fear**

There were very few things Bumblebee was afraid of; he could count them all on one servo. First: Prowl's temper. By now, he knew not to upset the ninja too much or he'd get a faceplate full of shuriken. Second: Sari losing it. He knew it was still a touchy subject and he really did fear a relapse. Third: Bulkhead going back home. Bulkhead was his best friend; things would be too lonely without him. Fourth: being captured by Decepticons, it kind of spoke for itself. But his greatest fear was ten times worse than off-lining; last: being left behind.

**10/7/11: Failure**

Bumblebee had faced many failures before, ranging from being kicked out of Boot Camp to random Space Bridge repair accidents. He failed time and time again before Sentinel's optics and had to be on the receiving end of more than one "you existence is worthless" speech. He failed correctly identifying the spybot, sending Wasp to the stockades instead of Longarm/Shockwave (which he felt guilty about). By this point in his life, failure was a constant, but this was a failure he had not been expecting at all.

"Sari," he said, exasperated, "did you seriously just beat me at Ninja Gladiator?"

_10/1/11: Takes place during "Transform and Roll Out Part 3" when Optimus dies. Bee sounded so old during that scene, so I expanded on it. Seriously, it was a little scary how serious he sounded._

_10/2/11: Inspired by the episode "Autoboot Camp." Ironhide and Wasp were complete jerks to him, but I do kind of feel bad for Wasp. Anyway, I figured they did more to him than removing his legs._

_10/3/11: Reference to the muteness of Movie/Prime Bumblebee. Don't get me wrong, I love all the Bumblebees, but Animated should remain a motor-mouth (for the most part)._

_10/5/11: The title has to do with a phrase I learned years ago, "It's 'good day' and not 'goodbye.'" When I was younger, I had a friend, a very good friend, who died way before her time, so I kind of based the whole conversation off of something I would say. Of course, it's not all me. There has to be some reason as to why Bumblebee is so loud and "obnoxious," so I went with the "dead creators" thing, combined with not getting enough attention as a sparkling/early youngling. He had to compensate for something._


	4. Week 4

**10/8/11: Friends**

Bumblebee paced around his room, thinking about Boot Camp after the whole Wasp nonsense. Nobody gave him a chance, except for Bulkhead.

Bulkhead looked past his ego and saw him for what he really was. Bumblebee regretted shunning him at first and his spark sank when he realized two crucial points. Optics widening, he rushed to Bulkhead's room and knocked on his door.

"Bumblebee, why are you here?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"I'm sorry and thanks." Bumblebee said quickly before leaving. Bulkhead smiled and closed the door.

"I forgive you and you're welcome." he replied quietly, knowing perfectly what Bee meant.

**10/9/11: Colors**

"Hey, Prowl?" Bumblebee's voice cut off Prowl's humming and concentration. Sighing, the ninja-bot decided to abandon his attempts at meditation and turned to face the youngling.

"Yes?" he answered, slightly annoyed.

"I was wondering, are the trees supposed to not be green now?" Bee asked, pointing towards Prowl's tree.

"Yes Bumblebee, they change color in preparation for the winter. They store energy for the season before sprouting new leaves in the spring."

"And it doesn't happen again?"

"It happens once every year."

"You know, I kind of wish it happened more. It's pretty." Bumblebee left, leaving behind a shocked Prowl.

**10/10/11: Columbus**

"So, what's the point of this holiday again?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's just to celebrate the discovery of America by Christopher Columbus." Sari answered, posing for Bulkhead.

"Didn't humans already know about this place?" Bulkhead asked as he painted Sari's hair on the canvas.

"Yeah, how is that 'discovering' anything? If there were humans here already, how come other humans didn't know about it?" Bee added.

"Because, back in 1492, humans didn't have fast, instant communication unlike some other species I know."

"Still, why celebrate?"

"No clue, but I'm not complaining."

"Why?"

"I get a day off of school, that's why!"

**10/11/11: Parting**

Optimus Prime stood before Bumblebee, optics locked onto the younger mech. A small bag sat between them. As bots walked past them, the minutes ticked by, their time together was ending.

"I guess this is goodbye." Optimus said.

"Yeah, I just can't stay on Cybertron. There's nothing here for me and Earth really felt like…home." Bumblebee explained.

"We'll miss you."

"I know…and I'll miss you all too."

"Please keep in contact."

"Earth has a Space Bridge, it won't be that hard. I'll visit." Bee smirked before turning away. Optimus sighed and walked away. He knew he'd never see Bumblebee again.

**10/12/11: Transform**

Well, it was official: Bumblebee was completely, thoroughly slagged. Severely damaged, left for dead, and in pain, he sat against a tree in the middle of the forest. He needed to get back to his friends, but what could he do? An ancient phrase popped into his processor:

_So all I can do and all you can do is take off and transform. _

The small yellow car sped off, desperate to return to his place among his friends. Bumblebee floored the gas, ignoring the pain and cheering silently as he ran right into his bewildered leader. Finally, he was home.

**10/13/11: Day**

A yellow blur flashed by a teenage Sari, startling her as she walked into the Autobot base. "Bumblebee, what's the big idea?" she asked, "You nearly ran me over!" Suddenly, the yellow mech stopped before her, servos full of horse shoes, four-leaf clovers, and other "good luck" objects.

"Sari, today's the 13th!" he shouted.

"So?"

"'So?' So! Don't you follow your own human customs? Today's one of the unluckiest days of the year! I have all of these things to prevent any bad luck from happening." Sari slapped her forehead, groaned, and shook her head.

"Bumblebee," she said, "It's Thursday."

**10/14/11: Lies**

"Prowl, you promised!" Bumblebee whined, following the resident ninja-bot through the base. After about a megacycle of Bee's incessant whining, it was outright annoying to Prowl.

"I didn't promise you anything Bumblebee."

"Come on Prowl!" he whined, "You still owe me a new media player!" Bumblebee held up the shattered remains of the MP3 player, pleading to Prowl through his optics.

"Bumblebee, leave me alone." he replied, walking into his room and locking the door.

"Fine, two can play at that game," with that, Bumblebee reached into a subspace pocket and produced a silver credit card. Revenge couldn't be sweeter.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry I didn't update for the last two weeks, my computer caught a virus so…yeah, I had to work that out… I did have it done though, so plus for my self-esteem! On top of that, I had a foreign student at my house this week-end, so I'll be updating randomly since I do have these things done._

_10/9/11: The leaves finally started changing colors where I live. Yes! Snow days! :D_

_10/10/11: As you can see, I don't really like Columbus…but it's a day off from school._

_10/11/11: Inspired by a bunch of post-Endgame stories. While it is kind of cold for him, Animated Bee would definitely run away from his emotional problems rather than confront them._

_10/13/11: Yes, I was actually that idiot who thought it was Friday the 13__th__ before re-checking the calendar. Oops…_

_10/14/11: Bumblebee pick-pocketed Prowl's credit card. Primus knows what he's going to do with that thing._


	5. Week 5

**10/15/11: Ideas**

"So what are you going to be for Halloween this year Sari?" Bumblebee asked her as they played a video game together.

"Hmm…I'm not sure yet. I don't feel like repeating the Optimus Prime costume (a.k.a. Boximus Prime), so I need something new." She replied, futilely trying to win the Ninja-Gladiator match against Bumblebee.

"Well, what to human teenage girls go as for Halloween?"

"Everything from anime to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, I know, it's really big range."

"What about a video game character?"

"That could work, but which one?"

"No clue."

"You're a big help."

**10/16/11: Letters**

Bumblebee sighed as he watched the team open packages and mail from back on Cybertron. After years of the same slag, you'd think he'd be used to it by now. But no, it still hurt watching his teammates receive mail from people who loved them. He sat on the sidelines, leaving them be. At least this team didn't taunt him with their creators' or friends' gifts to them.

Nobody noticed as a small yellow blur raced out of the base and onto the freeway. Bumblebee really needed some alone time to think over some painful memories without too much interruption.

**10/17/11: Time**

Time changes people. Time heals wounds. Time lessens the pain of emotional wounds. Time takes things away from you. Time ages you. Time makes you wise. Time shouldn't be wasted. Time should be wasted when you have none. You know your time.

Bumblebee could feel his spark fading as he lay on the cold ground of the battlefield. He had a few kliks left, so it was time to get everything off of his processor. He thought of his old Earth team, of Sari, of everyone who had been killed before him. He off-lined his optics, his time had come.

**10/18/11: Family**

"So little buddy," Bulkhead said, turning towards Bumblebee. The two best friends were the only ones inside the base at the moment, as the others were patrolling around Detroit. "I just realized…you never told me anything 'bout your family. I know I've told you plenty about mine, but what about you?"

"It's…not something I talk about," Bumblebee hesitated before speaking again, "I don't know anything about them. It doesn't matter since I can call you guys my family. If something happened to one of you, I wouldn't know what to do. If you tell that to anyone else, you're dead."

**10/19/11: Forgiveness**

The sight of Sari crying on the couch made Bumblebee's spark twist in guilt. He knew it wasn't his fault for her loss of control, but he couldn't help it. Sari had stabbed him because he made a beyond idiotic move.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should have listened to Optimus." he whispered to her. In response, she curled up closer to him, resting her head on his chassis. A small hand traced down his racing stripe, over the scar.

"No, I'm sorry Bee." She whispered.

"How about we both forgive each other, ok?" Sari smiled.

"Ok Bee."

**10/20/11: Past**

"Hey, Bumblebee," Optimus started, "can I talk to you in private?"

"Um…sure Boss-bot," Bumblebee replied as he walked into Prime's office, "What's up?"

"Well…I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable, but can you tell me about your past?" Bumblebee stiffened slightly, thinking over a good answer for his leader.

"Wait, why do you want to know?"

"Honestly, I've just been curious."

"Ok, would you believe me if I said I was an abused, Decepticon orphan that used to be a femme from another dimension, but got a gender swap to start a new life?"

"Um…"

"I'm kidding Boss-bot, my past is-"

**10/21/11: Wrong**

"The Starscream Supremes are history and everybody's ok!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Bumblebee knew what happened. He didn't need Jazz's confirmation or the gray body of Prowl to convince him otherwise. Once he saw them, Bumblebee wanted nothing more than to drive away, just get away from everything. The only thing that prevented him from doing so was the fight between Optimus and Megatron. Bumblebee stood on the sidelines with the others, wanting to take back what he had said mere minutes ago.

He was dead wrong. He hated it more than anything in the universe.

* * *

><p><em>1015/11: Yes, it takes place after Transwarped and reflects my dilemma. I have no time to make a Portal costume and I'm kind of screwed for Halloween. O.o_

_10/17/11: This was the result of watching too much "Doctor Who" and re-watching "Let's Kill Hitler" one too many times._

_10/20/11: Ok, I had to do a spoof of "Bumblebee's past." Seriously, there are so many theories out there and hardly any of them consider the "normal life" route. Personally, I don't think that's the answer, but I don't think he gender swapped or came from another dimension. Still, up to your imagination for what he told Optimus._

_10/21/11: Bumblebee's got to feel guilty about that. The worst thing is: it was his last line for the entire series. Now that's just cold writing._


	6. Week 6

**10/22/11: Downgraded**

"What are you doing?" Bumblebee thrashed as Sentinel Minor chained him to a medical berth. Sentinel sneered as he watched the youngling in his futile attempts to escape.

"Put a cog in it, bumbler." He ordered, finding the right tool he needed to get the job done. "I need to downgrade your stingers. You're not going to need them battle-grade for where you're going."

"No!" the thrashing increased, "You're never supposed to downgrade!" Bumblebee knew the results of downgrades and he did not want to experience one himself. His shouts did nothing as Sentinel inserted the device into his servos.

**10/23/11: Stop**

Being a speedster, Bumblebee loathed slowing down, even for the shortest amount of time. He loved to zoom through everything, constantly racing and pushing his alt.-mode to its limits. Basically, he had the biggest "need for speed" anyone could ever have.

When Sari's health began deteriorating, that all stopped.

As she grew sickly, Bumblebee wanted time to stop, wanted to savor every moment with his techno-organic partner in crime. He wanted to hold onto those moments he had with her. When she died, he sped up again, desperate to outrun the pain. If he stopped, it would all catch up.

**10/24/11: Hatred**

As soon as he saw the one red optic, he almost lost it. Shockwave was the reason for all the slag he got after Boot Camp. If it weren't for the fact that he helped take down Megatron and the Earth-bound Decepticons, he would have been the outcast of Cybertron.

Because of the mech that stood before him, he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He sent an innocent bot to the stockades and was forced to live with the guilt of it all, was victim to the revenge schemes. Bumblebee absolutely hated what Shockwave had made him.

**10/25/11: Reliability**

If you asked Optimus Prime which bot was the most responsible, he'd answer Ratchet. The kindest: Bulkhead. The most trustworthy: Prowl. The most down-to-Earth: Bulkhead. The loudest: Bumblebee. You could rattle off a list of good and questionable qualities and Optimus would give you an answer. The latter would usually be directed at the youngest teammate. They would all complain at least once about the youngling, whether from irresponsibility or sheer stupidity. Yet, there was one trait that Optimus Prime singled out for the yellow mech.

Despite his immaturity and naivety, the most reliable on the team was definitely Bumblebee.

**10/26/11: Song**

At first, he thoroughly enjoyed the song. I mean; a song about you? Slag yeah! It's about time! He enjoyed it so much, bragging to the others about having a qualified theme song and then proceeding to blast it around the base. He really loved the newfound tune.

But then the humans started playing it around him. Everywhere he went, he'd hear that overly cheery, upbeat tune. Bumblebee groaned as the melody drifted into his audio receptors. There was such a thing as overplaying something.

It was official: that DDR song _Sweet Little Bumblebee_ was most annoying song ever created.

**10/27/11: Destroyed**

Bumblebee knew he was the youngest on the team, knew he would be the last to off-line. He prepared himself for that and outliving Sari, prepared for friends coming and going. However, nothing could prepare him for the sight of Earth dying.

He thanked Primus for letting his friends' sparks beat as he watched the horrific event unfold. The Earth's surface was marred by streaks of black and red. The atmosphere had disappeared long ago and with it went the water and life.

And he was forced to watch as the planet, once abundant in life, was snuffed from existence.

**10/28/11: Precipitation**

Bumblebee could only stare in awe as small, white…_fluff_ floated down from the deep grey clouds overhead. But…it couldn't possibly be…

His optics widened and the youngling ran back into the base.

"Sari, that white stuff from the sky is snow, right?" he asked the teenager.

"Um…yeah, why, you've seen snow before?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I have!" Bumblebee huffed, "And I'll have you know that it's snowing now. Look!" Sure enough, Sari looked out the door and saw specks of white dance across the cityscape.

"I guess winter came early this year." Sari whispered.

"Guess so."

* * *

><p><em>1022/11: It takes place after Bumblebee takes the blame for Bulkhead. If you noticed, his stingers were way more powerful during the "Autoboot Camp" flashbacks than before Ratchet upgraded them. My theory was that Sentinel secretly downgraded Bee's stingers and blackmailed him into not telling anyone about it. The process of downgrading (I'd think) would be very painful, seeing as the body is already calibrated for a more powerful weapon/armor. The after effects could be catastrophic to the body, throwing every system off-balance with its counterparts. Let's just say…Bee got lucky. Ok, this is way too long…_

_10/29/11: For the record, yes, it is snowing here, yes I lost my power and yes, I'm writing from a laptop with (at the moment) full battery. Here's hoping the power returns tomorrow. *EDIT 10/31/11:* Ok, still no power where I live, so I'm in another town mooching off of Friendly's Wi-fi. I'm writing as much as I can within the next few hours._


	7. Week 7

**10/29/11: Volunteered**

It wasn't his choice to be a Space Bridge technician. It wasn't his choice to be the Decepticon distraction during every slagging battle. It wasn't his choice to help carry Prowl's shell. No, he'd been "volunteered" to by Prime, seeing as the leader had to come off the ship alone. Bumblebee didn't want to have anything to do with the ninja-bot…at least, not like this. He didn't want to bear his friend's corpse, didn't want to be closer to that loss.

But all Bumblebee could do was accept it because, like it or not, he would always be a volunteer.

**10/30/11: Conditioning**

If there was one thing Prowl had, it had to be patience. For about two Earth months, he decided to implement this "Pavlov's Theory" on Bumblebee. Every time Bee walked by his room, Prowl would hum before throwing a shuriken at the unsuspecting youngling. After a while, he would flinch or run as the shuriken left the doorway. Now, it was time to test it out.

As Bumblebee entered the rec. room, Prowl began humming, as though in meditation. Soon, the sound of squealing tires and the smell of burnt rubber filled the air. Prowl smirked. Ninja: 1. Bumblebee: 0.

**10/31/11: Halloween**

"No Halloween? Are you slagging kidding me?" Bumblebee's voice echoed through the base.

"Bumblebee, could you really drive through that?" Optimus asked, pointing to the window. Thick snowflakes drifted by, whitewashing the roads and buildings of Detroit.

"Yes, I could!" Bee huffed. Meanwhile, Sari hid behind a corner and launched a weak energy ball at her friend's back.

Bumblebee jumped with a yelp and sped off to his room yelling something about ghosts. Optimus raised an optic ridge before spotting the giggling techno-organic. He smiled, allowing himself to chuckle at the prank.

"Thanks for the help Sari."

"No problem Prime."

**11/1/11: Unknown**

Once he and Bulkhead became Space Bridge Maintenance Bots, Bumblebee knew he'd be easily forgotten by all of Cybertron. Bulkhead would gain recognition one day since he was a Space Bridge genius. The Magnus was sure to need him for something, like creating a way for a Space Bridge to transwarp you to a location without a Space Bridge. Bulkhead would find fame in the scientific and engineering areas of Cybertron. Bumblebee accepted the fact that, one day, his friend would find an amazing job to suit his dreams even more. He accepted that he would remain unknown and alone.

**11/2/11: Want**

Bumblebee wanted a lot of things: new video games, Earth CDs, movies, devices that would make him drive faster. However, Ratchet noticed that the kid seemed to know the difference between needing and wanting.

The youngling never used "need" for a material object, always using "want." He would use "need" for living requirements, such as energon and oil. It reminded Ratchet of days past, the Great War.

Cybertronians carefully used the two words, never "needing" what couldn't be attainable. They wanted less death. They needed peace.

So whenever Bumblebee became unbearably annoying, Ratchet would remind himself of that one fact.

**11/3/11: Fiction**

"Ok, I can't read this anymore." Bumblebee shielded his optics from the monitor as he closed the internet browser. After hours of doing random stuff online, he found a strange website abbreviated FFN. Things started getting creepy when he found stories about him.

There were stories about him doing…stuff that he was rather uncomfortable about. It was really…disturbing. Half the stuff was 'facing with Prowl. The others were split between him dying/being severe damaged (neither sounded appealing), being half Decepticon, being a femme in disguise (what?) and random mechs loving him. Now, he questioned:

"What crazy slaghead would write this?"

**11/4/11: Sparklings**

"Who's there?" Bumblebee shouted, jumping up from his berth. The lights were out for the night and a strange scraping sound echoed throughout the base. Something moved in the corner and Bumblebee cautiously walked towards it. Faster than he could react, Wasp jumped out at him and pinned him on the wall (previously) to his right. After the initially shock, a wide smile stretched across Bee's face and he laughed.

"Nice one Wasp!" he said happily. The green mech released him from the wall and pat the little sparkling on the helm. "We'll always be friends, right?"

"Yeah," Wasp replied.

* * *

><p><em>Note: For most of this week, my power was out. It absolutely sucked. That's why this is late. Also, next one will be late since I'm going on a college visit trip this week. Just wondering, anyone actually reading this? It's getting really hard to think of story ideas and I think I'm getting way too repetitive.<em>

_10/30/11: Prowl's experiment does indeed follow Pavlov's Theory. Try it out on a dog or something. It worked with mine. _

_10/31/11: Trick-or-treating was cancelled where I live due to snow and the power-outage. Sucks, right?_

_11/3/11: Sorry, I just had to poke fun at all the crazy Bee fics out there (mine included). Seriously, look at what we've done to the little guy: put him through unbearable agony, pair him with the Decepticon warlord, gender-bend him, kill him, etc. I love it, don't you? XD_

_11/4/11: Ok, I got this weird AU idea for Bee and Wasp. So, they were both in a sparkling center, both being orphaned, and became friends. But, as time went on, Wasp was adopted and made new friends while Bee stayed at the center alone. Past friendships were forgotten by the first training camp (not Boot Camp) meant for younglings. There, the two competed with each other and the rivalry became fierce. Rivals became enemies, especially after Wasp completely rejected Bee in front of the "cool" younglings. Later on, those younglings became Decepticons and Wasp, in a battle with the Autobots, killed Bee. But afterwards, the guilt hit full-force. *shrugs* It kind of feels like Fox and the Hound meets sappy middle school drama (aka: cool kids vs. nerds). Whatever, I don't know what I'm saying now. :P_


	8. Week 8

**11/5/11: Movie**

The day started out normally enough, before Sari came by that afternoon, clutching a DVD in her hand and laughing. She insisted on watching the movie, although she claimed to already have seen it at least three times. Even so, they all sat down to watch the film.

By the end of those two and a half hours, Optimus Prime was questioning everything he knew from Cybertronian History 101, Prowl was deep in thought, Bulkhead stared at the screen slack-jawed, Ratchet huffed about inaccuracy, and Sari laughed at them all. Bumblebee looked discouraged before simply shouting:

"I am NOT mute!"

**11/6/11: Hero**

Prowl was a hero, simple as that. He gave his spark to save an entire planet. Optimus Prime was a hero. He fought Megatron and came out the victor. Bulkhead was a hero. He took down Shockwave practically single-handedly and built a Space Bridge from scratch. Ratchet was a hero. He saved Arcee and Omega Supreme. Sari, Arcee and Jazz all played a key part in the greatest victory against the Decepticons.

Bumblebee had planted a spy camera in Arcee, got knocked out by Shockwave and was wrong about the outcome of the battle. He didn't consider himself a hero.

**11/7/11: Secrets**

The fact that Bulkhead was a Space Bridge genius wasn't new to Bumblebee. In fact, he'd known about his friend's talent for a long time, ever since Boot Camp. But, as any good friend would, he kept it a secret at Bulkhead's request. When the team found out, he acted like he didn't know a thing about it, "played dumb."

That night, Bumblebee was listening to his music, thinking about the day. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he shouted. Bulkhead slid half of his body through the doorway.

"Thanks Bee." He said simply.

"No problem Bulkhead."

**11/8/11: Unicorn**

"So, the Earth IS Unicron?" Bumblebee asked Teletraan 1, Sari standing by his side.

"Affirmative: The planet formed around Unicron. Unicron was off-lined by Team Prime centuries before the end of the Great War. However, due to natural fluctuations in the time-space continuum, only one century passed in Earth's time-stream."

"Well, that's weird. Why can't the universe be simple for once in its entire existence?" Bumblebee complained, ignoring the confusion Sari was displaying.

"Are you guys afraid of a big unicorn or something?" she asked.

"A what?"

"It's a mythological creature, like a horse."

"I really don't understand you humans."

**11/9/11: Choices**

Growing up with multiple older siblings, Bumblebee was given two options: be loud and try to be recognized by others or be quiet and fade into the background. At first, he tried the latter, always staying out of the way and mostly keeping to himself. This method, while effective for staying out of trouble, upset him. He wanted his designation to be one the others recognized.

He became a troublemaker and, in return, he wound up on a Space Bridge Repair Crew. While he loved the team like a family, there were times where he doubted if he chose correctly.

**11/10/11: Shattered Glass**

The first time, Bumblebee thought it was a trick of the light making his paint look white instead of bright yellow. The second time, he believed Prowl was trying to get revenge for his last prank by making his reflection show a Decepticon version of him. The third time, he was convinced he was going crazy.

Now, every time he walked past a mirror, he saw an evil version of himself: red optics, sinister grin, some sort of shock color, white paint, and a purple Autobot insignia. He nearly went into stasis when his reflection tried to shatter the glass.

**11/11/11: Designation**

When Sentinel first gave him the designation "Bumblebee," he was severely disappointed and angered for a good amount of time. On one servo, it was a lot better than the usual "Street-Bot" he received as a youngling. On the other servo, it wasn't as cool as "Ironhide" or even "Sentinel."

After being assigned to Optimus Prime's repair crew, he turned it into something to be proud of. His teammates respected him as an equal rather than judging him at first glance, although, "obnoxious" and "slagging annoying" remained highlights of his outward appearance. Of course, those would always be a given.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry, I got distracted by the Pit-spawn called "life." Time to play catch-up!_

_11/5/11: That's what I think the Autobots' reactions would be after watching the 2007 Transformers movie. To make it clear, yes, I did enjoy the movie and I thought the plotline was ok. It definitely wasn't the best movie I've ever seen but not the worst. I do highly regard its CGI. Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide…everyone just looks incredible. The number one problem I have with the Bay movies is that the movies should be a film about giant alien robots engaged in a devastating civil war with humans, not humans with giant one-dimensional (character wise) robots blowing crap up._

_11/8/11: Yeah, that was a reference to TF Prime. :3_


	9. Week 9

**11/12/11: School**

"Where are you going Sari?" Bumblebee asked, watching the teen fill her backpack with various books and writing utensils.

"It's my first day of high school Bee," she replied, zipping the over-stuffed bag shut. After placing it on her back, she picked up a small brown paper bag.

"How long will you be there?" Sari gave him a small smile, almost regretting her decision to attend public school.

"Um…until 2:15…" Bumblebee's optics widened.

"What? That's like, half the day! That's so unfair!" he shouted, stomping about the rec. room.

"It's not that bad…compared to the homework I'll get." Sari sighed.

**11/13/11: Collection**

"Impressed kid? I've been adding mods over the stellar cycles." Lockdown smirked, pacing the length of the room. Bumblebee lay strapped to a berth, fearing what would come next yet too determined to show any of it. His optics darted around the room, pausing on various stolen mods. He had to admit, they did look cool, but he quickly reminded himself that they were stolen and his would be next.

His energon ran cold as he caught sight of a helm. It was white…and looked exactly like him. He nearly screamed out of shock and horror, but Lockdown "fixed" that.

**11/14/11: Travelling**

He'd been alive for far too long. He watched as each and every one of his friends died before his optics. He kept secrets, he kept memories, and he kept running. He had nothing left to lose now, so why not rescue the people of Earth over and over again? They were still a young species and he'd travel to the end of the universe to protect them.

Now, he was waiting for Primus to take him back. He stopped running and he stopped struggling. Bumblebee was tired and he wanted this journey to be his last. No more travelling.

**11/15/11: Waiting**

A youngling sat very still on his berth, looking out of his window to the stars. Long ago, a mech told him to wait, wait for the day he returned. Yet, that mech was just a story now. He'd never been able to figure out of the mech was a memory or a fantasy. After all, he'd been abandoned for some time now, no use in holding onto false hope. That message was given to him stellar cycles ago, yet here he was, still in a center.

Besides, Bumblebee highly doubted that Orion Pax would ever come back for him.

**11/16/11: Crash Course**

At this point in time, Red Alert was thoroughly baffled and infuriated. Still a medic-in-training, she was given the assignment to assist a youngling with the workings of their transformation sequence within three megacycles. The purpose of the task was to familiarize her with a certain body type fairly quickly. However, the youngling's refusal to participate was making it difficult.

She finally resorted to threatening the youngling into a hasty transform. It worked a little too well. First chance he got, the little guy zoomed around a corner and out of sight. Well, at least he figured out his alt.-mode.

**11/17/11: Corruption**

Nobody was ever expecting something like this to happen. Bumblebee ducked behind a pillar, narrowly avoiding a datapad aimed for his helm. "Optimus, just listen to reason!" he shouted from his shelter.

"Why, so I can listen to you criticizing my leadership?" the Magnus retorted. He swiftly strode over to the young mech's hiding place and pinned him to the adjacent wall.

"Not me," Bumblebee hissed, concealing the pain he was in. Optimus was slowly, and severely, denting his shoulder plates.

"Then who?"

"Yourself." That single word sent Bumblebee tumbling to the floor and Optimus dealing with his hidden guilt.

**11/18/11: Prime and Magnus**

Bumblebee shakily brought himself to his pedes, leaning against the wall for support. The meeting had NOT gone as planned, but he did get the point across to Optimus. When the Prime had been named successor of Ultra Magnus, everyone was overjoyed and confident in their new leader. Bumblebee had his doubts, not in his friend's leadership abilities, but of self-restraint. It was all running smoothly, and still was, but Optimus' personality began to change to that of Sentinel's. It was subtle, but Bee noticed early. Being a Prime was one thing. Being Magnus was another. Optimus had needed help.

* * *

><p><em>1113/11: In one of the TFA comics (forget which), one of Lockdown's shelves held Bee's head, except the paint job was white. On TF Wiki, he's called "Albino Bumblebee," but it could have also been a reference to Shattered Glass universe._

_11/14/11: This is the result of listening to Chameleon Circuit while trying to play catch-up with a bunch of drabbles. Well, thank Primus for Trock, it inspired quite a few stories this time around._

_11/15/11: Once again, courtesy of Chameleon Circuit. If you're a Whovian and you've never listened to a song by CC, shame on you! XD Kidding, but they are a fun band to listen to if you want your fill of catchy tunes all referencing your favorite episodes of Doctor Who. Oh yeah, for this one, go on the assumption that Optimus Prime was first Orion Pax._

_11/16/11: Don't know what I was thinking about for this….or why it was Red Alert related._

_11/17/11: Post-Endgame drabble. I just had this idea pop up where Optimus was corrupted by leadership over all of Cybertron and Bee noticed signs of it really early on since Optimus started reminding him of Sentinel._

_11/18/11: Continuation of the drabble above. _


	10. Week 10

**11/19/11: Plans**

Being the youngest was predictable. Being the fastest was blatantly obvious. Being the smallest was a given, especially with a 65356-9292-346 body-type. Being the decoy was becoming a job Optimus associated him with. Always out-driving Decepticons for the rest of the team became a hobby.

However, being blasted off the freeway ramp was NOT part of the job description. Being beaten to a pulp by the Decepticons was unexpected. Having his comm.-link destroyed hindered his efforts of escape. He wasn't prepared for his team's tardiness.

But Bumblebee knew that his empty spark chamber was definitely not part of the plan.

**11/20/11: Shadows**

A loud clang echoed through the base accompanied by Bumblebee's scream of complete terror. Prowl rushed into the youngling's room, being the closest to it at the time. He nearly groaned in annoyance as he saw Bumblebee with his stingers activated, pointing towards the window. However, there was something amiss with the scene.

"Something went out the window," Bumblebee said, "it was…Primus, I don't even know what it was!" Prowl's reply was a sigh, walking back to his room.

Bumblebee scoffed at Prowl's nonchalance. He wouldn't be so calm if his reflection jumped out of the mirror and smashed it.

**11/21/11: Grateful**

When Bumblebee walked into his office that afternoon, Optimus Magnus knew the visit would not end well. He wished that prediction was wrong. Instead, he was holding his helm in shame and guilt as Bumblebee stood, pain etched across his faceplate. The former Prime couldn't believe what he'd become and was extremely grateful that his behavior didn't get any worse.

"Bumblebee, I-" Optimus started, but was cut off by the youngling.

"Don't say it Boss-bot," Bumblebee said, forcing a smile through the pain, "besides, there's only one thing you can say right now."

"Thank you." Optimus whispered.

"It was nothing."

**11/22/11: Insanity**

"How is he Ratchet?" Optimus asked, casting a worried glance towards the medic.

"The same," Ratchet huffed, "you know nothing's going to change. The Space Bridge accident scrambled his processor too much. We're lucky he's still functioning at all." Both mechs watched as Bumblebee kept telling Bulkhead about a planet called Earth, about his techno-organic friend Sari and all the adventures they had together as a team. It crushed everyone to see him living in an illusion. But, as they learned stellar cycles ago, they could do nothing about it.

"I just hope he's happy wherever his processor has him."

**11/23/11: Decepticon**

Bumblebee shuddered as he examined the two metal plates protruding from his back. They were door-wings…door-wings that he never knew or thought he had. The wings would never allow him to fly, even with the turbo boosters, yet Bumblebee couldn't help but let fear fill his spark. What if the others found out and accused him of being a traitor? What if he was part Decepticon and he was put in the stockades? What if they thought up some crazy idea, like him being Megatron's long lost son?

Bumblebee retched. Nobody would be that cruel to assume something so terrible…right?

**11/24/11: Thanksgiving**

That year, Sari decided to introduce Thanksgiving to the Autobots. They were all situated around a large table sporting of energon and turkey with stuffing. Before they began, Sari and her father wanted to say what they were thankful for. The others followed suit.

Bumblebee fidgeted nervously, what was he supposed to say? He could thank the team for being the family he never had. He could thank them for accepting him unlike others, but decided he didn't want to reveal past events.

He simply said "Earth games and music" to avoid any questions. He wasn't ready for them yet.

**11/25/11: ****Coming Home**

Sari paced back and forth nervously in the rec. room. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl had been out on patrol and Blitzwing decided to have some "fun" blowing stuff up. They were able to get Blitzwing to stop terrorizing the city, but had yet to return to base. Sari was anxious, the last comm. being "We can't find Bee."

Minutes later, Bulkhead and Prowl drove through the entrance and transformed. Sari was relieved to see them, but Bumblebee still wasn't back. She began thinking the worst, until two yellow servos picked her up.

"I always come home." Bumblebee whispered, hugging her.

* * *

><p><em>1120/11: I'm just going to do a bunch of interconnected stories about the Shattered Glass universe, so look out for those._

_11/21/11: Continuation of the last two drabbles from last week._

_11/22/11: Yeah, all of TFA never happened. I know, I'm evil…minus the Prowl dying bit. The AU accident happened right before they found the AllSpark. Bee was nearly crushed to death under the debris and barely online when Bulkhead got him out. Ratchet was able to fix him, but Bee's processor was severely damaged and he went insane. TFA is the result of his delusions._

_11/25/11: Pre-Transwarped when Sari's still eight. It works better. _


	11. Week 11

**11/26/11: Riot**

The high decibels of shouts and endless sea of pedes was more than enough to scare Bumblebee slagless. He'd been separated from his caretaker, Red Alert, at the worst possible moment in Cybertronian history. He was in the middle of a riot against the high prices of energon. Local authorities tried to take care of the issue, but the conflict soon turned rowdy and slightly violent. That's when he got lost in the crowd.

Trying not to get trampled, Bumblebee cautiously made his way to the office buildings of Iacon, fear dominating his processor. He just wanted to go home.

**11/27/11: Irrelevance**

Empty blue optics stared out the window as nebula after nebula passed him by. The universe was so vast and so incredibly dull at times. There was no change in scenery. An asteroid belt there, a supernova here…perhaps another ship would glide gracefully past the plasma window. Still, Bumblebee found life on the Ark boring and slightly depressing. Boring due to the work (who wants to blast rocks all day?) and depressing due to the universe itself. The universe was so huge with numerous alien life forms living within it. When Bumblebee really thought about it, he remembered his insignificance.

**11/28/11: Detective**

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?" Sari asked. In truth, she didn't really want an answer.

"I'm being a detective Sari. You know, solving crimes and searching for clues." Bumblebee replied, waving his magnifying glass absentmindedly through the air.

"You stop crimes every day!" Sari said, exasperated.

"Yeah, but I don't solve them."

"You don't need to solve them if you were THERE to STOP THEM."

"But what about the ones I'm not there for? I heard about a murder-"

"There was no murder! You're crazy! I give up!" Sari shouted, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. Bumblebee shrugged.

**11/29/11: Reality**

Bulkhead sighed as he, Prowl, Optimus, and Ratchet watched their friend be taken away by the Elite Guard. After the Space Bridge accident, Bumblebee's sanity flew out of the proverbial window, leaving a fantasy in its wake. They were told to try and help him cope with reality, but all the methods they tried had failed. He couldn't be left to his own devices and nobody could keep a constant watch over him, so the Elite Guard had to take him away.

A streak of oil ran down Bulkhead's faceplate. He knew what they did to bots too far gone.

**11/30/11: Exile**

At first, he was in shock at the Council's decision. The ruling for his punishment surprised him even more. After all, he did send an innocent bot to the stockades, an action that he still felt guilty about. Bumblebee was given three megacycles to collect his belongings and leave Cybertron, never to return. While it sounded harsh at first, Ultra Magnus and Optimus did help him out a bit. They knew it wasn't entirely his fault, but even Ultra Magnus couldn't overrule the Council in such a way. So they settled for the next best thing: exiling him to Earth.

**12/1/11: Vilify**

Bumblebee couldn't help but scream within his bonds. He tried lashing out, wanting desperately to just punch something to dispense of his anger. The bot before him merely smirked at his pathetic attempts, chuckling slightly. The figure then walked into the hallway and shut the door. Calming his processor, Bumblebee sighed, slumping against the cuffs chafing his servos.

Truly, he didn't really understand why he was so angry. After all, he was the one who got himself into this particular situation…right?

With another sigh, he off-lined his optics, deciding it wasn't worth vilifying Sentinel for his current predicament with Prowl.

**12/2/11: What If…?**

"Guys!" Bumblebee shouted, running into the middle of the rec. room. Nearly everyone groaned, knowing that the youngling had something up his servos. "Wanna play a game?"

"NO." Prowl replied. The others couldn't help but mod their helms in agreement.

"C'mon, it's nothing like the last one! All we do is talk and make up questions to answer." Bumblebee explained, pleading with his optics. "Look, we'll just play one round, that's it."

"Fine," Optimus caved. If he didn't say yes now, Primus knows what would happen.

"Ok, all you do is write a 'What if?' question."

"I'm already regretting this…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, I'm catching up! Oh yeah, FFN has a bit of a new style, so all my previous A/Ns are no longer italicized. I'm going to have to fix that for some other stories, since the italics are kind of important._

_*Both Exile and Vilify were inspired by the song, Exile Vilify by the National. It was an in-game song from Portal 2 (one of three)._

_11/26/11: This one was a sparkling Bee scenario. Can you imagine how scared he'd be? I'd be scared slag-less._

_11/28/11: That was me being excited for Sherlock Holmes 2! Bumblebee kind of did too…_

_11/29/11: Continuation of Insanity. For the ending, I kind of got inspired by Shutter Island._

_12/2/11: "What If…?" is a game I play with my friends. You sit around in a circle/at a table, get a piece of paper and a pen, and write down a random question starting with "What if" for the person to your left/right (doesn't matter which way you hand it off too, agree on a side). Once each person writes down their answer, one person reads off their question and the person next to them reads the answer. You get some really funny responses. _


	12. Week 12

**12/3/11: Driving Test**

"C'mon Bee, please?" Sari asked, putting on her best innocent smile.

"You really expect me to let you do that again after what happened last time? No." Bumblebee replied, crossing his servos across his chassis.

"I'm a teenager now Bee." she reasoned.

"I'm going to regret this, I know it," he mumbled, letting Sari climb into the driver's seat. He knew that she'd be relentless. Better to get it over with.

Ten minutes later, a parking lot was full of dented, battered cars. Sari giggled nervously as Bee spoke.

"I think you hit just about every car in the lot…again."

**12/4/11: Applications**

"Why can't stupid essays just write themselves?" Sari grumbled, slouching as she crossed her arms. She cast a glance towards Bumblebee, engaged in a round of Ninja Gladiator. In response, he shrugged.

"Maybe your laptop isn't smart enough to write it for you." He suggested, turning the controller and pushing buttons rapidly. His glossa stuck out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. "So, what are you writing for anyway: college, English class, a job?"

"No…summer camp CIT." she replied with a huff.

"Wait, so you're doing work so you can work during a vacation? What's wrong with you?"

**12/5/11: Slash**

Prowl gave a small grunt as a yellow blur collided with his frame. Knocked to the floor, the ninja-bot rubbed his helm, glaring at Bumblebee with confusion and annoyance. "What is your problem?" The mech simply glanced up and, realizing their position, scrambled away from the older bot.

"Stay away!" Bumblebee shrieked, hiding his faceplates with his servos.

"What are you talking about?" Prowl demanded.

"Didn't you want to 'face with me a minute ago?" Bee asked, shrinking away slightly.

"NO! That's…no!" Prowl was truly horrified.

"Good, it was just a story-induced nightmare."

"What are you on?"

"Something called '.'"

**12/6/11: Frustration**

It was official: he was going absolutely insane. Bumblebee huffed, staring at the blank monitor as if his demeaning gaze would fix the problem. A game controller sat in his hands, just waiting to be used. After a few minutes, Bumblebee let out a groan.

"C'mon, work!" he shouted, shaking the controller angrily at the screen. Of course, nothing happened. Ten minutes later, Sari walked into the rec. room, eating an ice cream cone. Shortly after, she noticed Bumblebee pouting and became curious.

"Hey Bee," she said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"My Xbox got the red ring of death."

**12/7/11: Visiting**

"Any last words Optimus?" Sentinel sneered, lance ready to strike through the other Prime's spark. Optimus lay vulnerable in the corner, energon leaking from various gashes his "friend" made when attacking him. "No? Alright…" The bright lance began its descent. Optimus off-lined his optics, waiting for the pain, but he heard the sound of an energon blade piercing metal plating. The thing was, it wasn't his plating. As he on-lined his optics, he saw the retreating figure of Sentinel and a yellow mech bleeding before him.

"Bumblebee," he gasped, rushing to the youngling's side, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting…"

**12/8/11: Message**

Bumblebee was beyond surprise when he discovered a data-pad with his name on it. Nobody ever bothered to send him mail, not even his creators. Then again, his creators probably didn't know he was even alive, seeing as he was MIA for fifty stellar cycles. However, he soon grew fearful of the letter, its purpose now revealed.

"Bumblebee," it read, "Soon you will take the place of your enemy. You were never punished for your mistakes, so I shall give it to you. Come to the park at midnight or someone besides you will get hurt."

Of course, he went.

**12/9/11: Swapped**

Bumblebee groaned, rising shakily to his pedes. He hadn't expected his evil doppelganger to push him into a mirror and pop out the other side completely unscathed. Ok, minus the pounding in his processor, he was relatively unscathed. Shrugging it off, he surveyed the new world…and instantly hated it.

Detroit was in ruins, Sumdac Tower looked more sinister than usual, and the whole city was deserted. "Hello!" Bumblebee called out, "Is any-bot out there?"

His energon ran cold when he noticed Sari, wearing a shock collar, running towards him…except, she definitely wasn't Sari.

"I don't think I'm in Detroit anymore…"

* * *

><p><em>123/11: I think there's a short or something where Sari drives Bumblebee around a parking lot. She's still in the clip, so I made a teen version of it. Yeah, it didn't end well…just like last time._

_12/4/11: Yeah, I'm doing that now: writing 4 essays so I can work during vacation. Whatever, I love camp anyway. _

_12/5/11: Also, a spoof on us fan fiction writers. Love you all! 3_

_12/7/11: Continuation of "Parting" back in October. Yeah, Bee came back._

_12/9/11: More TFA Shattered Glass! _


	13. Week 13

**12/10/11: Magnetism**

Cautiously, Bumblebee poked his head into the med-bay. Ratchet had his back facing the door, fixing some device on the work bench. "Uh…hey Doc-bot…" Bee started uneasily. The medic turned to the source of the disturbance and huffed.

"What did you do this time kid?" he asked with mild annoyance in his voice.

"Well…on patrol, Prowl and I ran into some 'Cons and they had some weird device with them and so we got hit with it and…um…" Bumblebee walked through the door, Prowl magnetized to his back-plates and vice-versa.

"Just…demagnetize us and never speak of this again." Prowl grumbled.

**12/11/11: Paradox**

"I heard somewhere that no AI can resist thinking about paradoxes," Sari said as Bee drove through Detroit, "I know you guys are sentient, but…what would happen if I gave you a paradox?"

"I dunno. You want to find out?" Bumblebee asked with excitement in his voice. "Don't worry, I won't blow up…but just in case." Sari hopped out of the subcompact as he transformed.

"Ok," the teen sighed, "Where does a circle begin?"

…

"Ratchet, are you there?" Sari's voice asked tentatively over the comm.-link.

"What's wrong?" he huffed.

"Bumblebee overloaded Prowl's CPU…three times."

"How'd he do that?"

"Paradoxes."

**12/12/11: Reunion**

After five years of a normal, dull Cybertronian life, three Autobots and one techno-organic met in central Iacon. Sari ran to Optimus Prime, giving him a hug that he gladly returned. Bulkhead smiled as he watched the two, Ratchet standing next to him with a look of amusement. After a few minutes, all four decided to continue their reunion elsewhere.

As they walked away, Bumblebee watched them from his hiding place, shivering. Glancing at the device in his servos, he became overwrought with sadness and regret. They all needed to forget him. It was for their safety more than his.

**12/13/11: Ground Bridge**

"Alright, it's finally done," Bulkhead announced to the team, "I finished engineering the Space Bridge into a Ground Bridge. It can take us anywhere on Earth in under a nanoklik. All you have to do is plug in the coordinates and pull the lever."

"Cool!" Bumblebee cheered, zooming up to his best friend, "So…you mind sending me to Japan?"

"Why do you want to go to Japan?" Bulkhead asked, raising an optic ridge.

"I want to get the new Ninja Gladiator game and it was released in Japan today! Here, I have to wait another two weeks!"

"Well…I guess so…"

**12/14/11: Saving**

"Ratchet, come here and bring First Aid fast!" Optimus Prime said through his comm.-link, panic creeping into his voice. Turning his attention to the dying youngling, he asked, "Bumblebee, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing…" Bee answered as his optics gazed ahead, unfocused on the Prime's faceplate. He wanted to recharge so badly, but he knew he'd never wake up if he submitted.

"How's Earth been?" Optimus asked, trying to keep his friend awake. He constantly checked the door, waiting for the medics to burst through.

"Lonely…decided to…come home…" Yellow armor was dulling as quickly as his optics. Optimus panicked.

"Ratchet!"

**12/15/11: Unspeakable**

Optimus Prime waited outside the med-bay, trying his best not to worry about the mech on the other side of the door. He sighed, none of this should have happened. Megatron really was a sick fragger, torturing their youngest member.

Ratchet walked out of the med-bay, startling Optimus out of his thoughts. The look in the medic's optics didn't comfort him in the slightest.

"I've done all I can," Ratchet said, hesitantly adding, "But he does have some permanent damage."

"What is it?"

"Prime, he's never going to speak again." Silence overcame them, only interrupted by the beeping spark monitor.

**12/16/11: Transformers Wiki**

Bumblebee's optics widened with glee as he skimmed through the site on his computer. Primus, this was better than all those stories about him and Prowl. It had everything about everything about Cybertronians…but some of the information was off. For one, Cybertronians didn't…do those things and they didn't try and…attempt something like that…did they? Ok, maybe the site was a bit more informed than he was.

The weirdest thing about it was that there were Cybertronians on there that he didn't even know. It was a bit disturbing actually.

Bumblebee shut down his computer muttering, "Trans-fans are crazy and obsessive."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Muahaha! I caught up! Woohoo! Oh, I keep forgetting to put this, but I take requests. If you want to see a specific drabble, I'll do it...if it's not a romance. Doesn't matter if it's yaoi or a pairing or a threesome, I'm not including any romance in this drabble collection._

_Heh, famous last words..._

_12/10/11: Inspired by TF Prime. You know, when Bulkhead and Arcee were stuck together…yeah._

_12/11/11: Inspired by Portal 2. Basically, Bumblebee was too ignorant to realize what exactly a paradox is and asked Prowl to answer three times. I got it from the PotatOS/Wheatley interaction at the beginning of Chapter 8 (?) with the "This sentence is false! Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it…" Yeah, you get the idea._

_12/12/11: The team met up for a reunion, each receiving a message to meet in Iacon. Unbeknownst to them, Bumblebee set up the meeting so he could wipe their memories of him. Why? Well, that's up to your imagination!_

_12/13/11: Not to be mistaken with the TF Prime Ground Bridge. ;) Actually, that thought depresses me._

_12/14/11: Continuation of last week's "Visiting."_

_12/15/11: Inspired by the Japanese version of TFA. In Japan, it takes place before the movie (to me, that doesn't make any sense since I semi-established my own TF timeline that consists of multiple exoduses from Cybertron) so I kind of tied some of it together._

_12/16/11: It was just asking to be done. _


	14. Week 14

**12/17/11: Tempest**

"We never had these back on Cybertron." Prowl looked in the direction of the voice, spotting Bumblebee standing to his right. Both Autobots were gazing out the window, watching the harsh storm unfold. Thunder filled the air as lightning lit the sky, illuminating the dark grey clouds above them. Rain pounded on the glass panes, blurring the vision of the outside.

"You know, I don't think I want to go back." Bumblebee stated.

"Why not, doesn't your family miss you?" Prowl inquired.

"Why would they miss me if they're already here?" With that, Bumblebee walked away, leaving Prowl in silence.

**12/18/11: Reichenbach**

Bulkhead pushed the limit of his alt.-mode, desperate to return to his precious location. He should have known better than to leave Bumblebee alone with Shockwave, but the mineral deposits around them interfered with their comm.-link frequencies. Bumblebee told him to get far enough away to use the comm.-link range, leaving him with the Decepticon.

As he approached, roaring water reached his audios. Transforming, he looked around the area, scuff marks littering the ground. Despite his fear, Bulkhead followed the marks, leading him to the cliff's edge. Nobody was there. It didn't take a genius to figure out Bumblebee's fate.

**12/19/11: Scout**

Peaking around a half destroyed building, Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief. Minutes early, he had engaged in a deadly car chase with purple Autobots. After the initial thought of "What the slag is going on here?" he decided to start exercising a little more caution. Besides, it wouldn't kill him to try it out.

But even through the purple-insignia Autobots and the complete destruction of Detroit and the messed-up versions of the Sumdacs, Bumblebee desperately searched for a looking glass. He couldn't help but wonder why all the glass in this world was shattered…or how to get home.

**12/20/11: ****חֲנֻכָּה**

"Wait, there's another Earth holiday where we get presents?" Bumblebee asked, barely containing his excitement, "And best of all, it lasts eight days?"

"Yeah, it's a Jewish holiday," Sari replied, "Some kids in my class celebrate it instead of Christmas."

"So, what's its name?" Bulkhead asked, poking his head out from behind his canvas.

"Hanukah," Sari replied, "And I guess people light candles and eat potato pancakes and stuff."

"Who cares as long as I-I mean…we get presents?" Bumblebee said.

"So, Chanukah, right?" Bulkhead asked.

"Hannukah?" Bumblebee added.

"Hannuka, Channukah, Channukkah…" Sari rattled off.

"Why can we read our dialogue?"

**12/21/11: Winter Solstice**

"It's too dark outside." Bumblebee commented to no one in particular. At that moment, Prowl walked by.

"It's the Winter Solstice, it's supposed to be dark outside." the ninja replied curtly. Bee gave him a questioning stare.

"Why?"

"As the Earth rotates on its axis, the planet experiences a shift. During our summer, the Northern Hemisphere points towards the sun. Today, it is facing away from the sun. Today is the shortest day of the year, the Winter Solstice."

"You know what I just heard? Blah, blah planetary shift, blah, blah, something about the sun."

"You're impossible."

"Yeah, I know."

**12/22/11: IQ**

"I refuse to believe this." Prowl huffed, glancing over Ratchet's shoulder to see the paper in the medic's servos. The medic shook his helm, not wanting to accept the IQ results as the truth. It was just…impossible. It had to be some sort of trick.

"You think it's a prank?" Bulkhead asked.

"Knowing Bumblebee, it probably is." Optimus replied. Suddenly, Prowl gasped.

"I've got an idea," he said to the others, "Humans use multiple tests to determine one's psychological and emotional state."

"What does this have to do with the IQ test?" Bulkhead inquired.

"It can reveal Bumblebee's true intellect."

**12/23/11: Broken Promises**

"You did it again!" Sari exclaimed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Bumblebee didn't even spare her a glance, faceplates stone cold.

"I can't believe you!" she cried, "First it was the movies, and then blowing off the concert. I know those were because of 'Cons, but you never broke a promise after that." Sari started to reach out to him, but stopped herself halfway there. She sighed, tears flowing freely down her face, small sobs wracking her body.

"Bumblebee," she whispered, "You promised you'd be alright and that everything would be fine. You promised to come back alive."

* * *

><p><em>1218/11: That was totally inspired by Sherlock Holmes. ;) No, I haven't seen the second movie yet, but I have read "The Final Problem."_

_12/20/11: Yeah, Happy Chanukah! The fact that we can't spell it at all in English is just silly, so I spoofed it and broke the fourth wall. I've wanted to do that. For the record, I am Jewish (says so on my profile) and I am a huge supporter of religious coexistence. :D_

_12/21/11: If you can guess what I referenced, you get a virtual cookie. _

_12/22/11: Thank you sparklespepper for letting me use this idea! If you're interested in a Bee IQ results fic, check out her story "IQ Testing" or search "The BumblebeeIsASlaggingGenius Story" by plenoptic. Both are highly amusing. Oh, there will be continuations for this one consisting of the Rorschach Test, the DAP (Draw-A-Person) Test and the TAT (Thematic Apperception Test). Go psychology! :D_


	15. Week 15

**12/24/11: Hello**

"Hey, it's me again Prowl," Bumblebee said, sitting beside the memorial, "It's almost Christmas again and I'm going back to Earth. We all are. Sari's all excited since we get a real Christmas, so no weird dreams about being humans. Anyways, it's Christmas Eve now…and ever since my last visit, I've been looking for a word for you. I don't want to apologize since nobody who's dead appreciates them anyways. I don't want to say goodbye because there's no reason to. I don't want to say good day right now…I haven't in a while.

"I just wanted to say hello."

**12/25/11: Christmas**

Bumblebee jerked straight up in surprise, receiving a brief message. "Off-line your optics and count to 100," it read. Bumblebee shrugged and followed the directions, having nothing else to lose. His comm. signature was encrypted ever since the Earth team split up. Nobody really knew where he went, taking off without a trace. He was lonely and living on the streets. How much worse could it get?

A familiar voice said, "Ok, you can look." Bumblebee nearly died of joy. Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Sari stood before him, all looking relieved.

"Merry Christmas," Sari said, giving her friend a hug.

**12/26/11: Alive**

Bulkhead couldn't keep his jaw from dropping as he stared at the rec. room couch. There was Bumblebee, heavily dented and leaking energon, but very much alive. The yellow mech gave his friend a small smirk.

"But…how?" was all Bulkhead could stammer out.

"Well," Bee began, "in short, it took: Shockwave's surprise, good timing, a stable ledge, the water-spark signature interference, knowledge of the region, my undamaged stinger, something I snagged from Ratchet, sheer dumb luck, and…" he trailed off.

"And what?" Bulkhead asked, knowing there was more. Bumblebee smiled before replying.

"And a reason to come back home alive."

**12/27/11: Physics**

"Bumblebee, why did you have to scare me in the middle of the jump again?" Prowl asked, struggling to keep his voice level due to his anger at the yellow mech. He now sported a large dent on his chassis because Bumblebee decided to scare him in mid-flight.

"Hey, it was for your own good!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Before Prowl could counter, Bumblebee explained, "You see, the force of gravity and friction on your frame wasn't completely overcome by the force you applied. If I didn't scare you, we'd both be in stasis right now."

"This has to be a dream…"

**12/28/11: Tolerance**

There were times when Ratchet almost wanted to off-line Bumblebee with his bare servos just for being so slagging annoying. The youngling would bounce off the walls with energy, play pranks and generally annoy the other Autobots. However within a few breems, the medic would let it go.

Bumblebee's immaturity meant he hadn't grown up yet. It meant he hadn't experienced the trauma of a war like many other Autobots had stellar cycles ago. His childishness meant hope for the future, a peaceful future for Cybertron.

Ratchet would tolerate the obnoxious little mech, the reminder that the war was over.

**12/29/11: Captured**

Bumblebee struggled against his captors, just wanting to go home. He stopped as soon as he laid optics on a familiar looking human.

"Professor Sumdac!" Bumblebee shouted, "Tell them to let me go! I'm your friend." As soon as the professor turned around, Bee knew something was wrong.

"There you are Autobot," Sumdac said, walking towards the mech, a dark green device in his hands. "You know better than to try and escape." Before Bumblebee could say anything else, he felt a large piece of metal around his neck. Soon he was in stasis, shock collar sizzling with excess electricity.

**12/30/11: Virus**

"What's wrong with him Ratchet?" Optimus asked, concerned for the youngling on the medical berth. Bumblebee had been in his recharge cycle for far too long and his frame was overheating. Ratchet huffed before replying.

"Kid's got a virus. He'll be in here for a few joors."

"He'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah, but things are going to get worse before they get better…and some weird things might happen."

"Like what?" Just as Optimus asked, Bumblebee's optics snapped online. He sat up on the berth and shouted.

"Stop fighting with the giant wasp and make up already you stupid unicorn!"

"See?"

* * *

><p><em>1224/11: Slight continuation of "Good day and Not Goodbye" from weeks ago. It was inspired by a scene from the Doctor Who episode "The Doctor's Wife" and the Evanescence song "Hello."_

_12/25/11: Bee got a happy ending. Oh this, I believe, marks drabble 100! :D_

_12/26/11: Follow up of Reichenbach from last week. I just saw Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows and holy Primus, it was good. I like the first one better, but it was a pretty good movie._

_12/27/11: There's a reason I left out numbers. Why? I'm terrible at physics! I get the concepts and some of the math; I just don't know how to start problems._

_12/29/11: Hey look, more Shattered Glass._

_12/30/11: Yep, definitely continuing this one later. By the way, ten points to whoever gets Bee's reference._


	16. Week 16

**12/31/11: New Year's Eve**

The Autobots and the Sumdacs sat before the flat-screen TV, excitedly waiting for the ball to drop in New York City. During the show, Sari pointed out all the miscellaneous musicals like "Wicked" and "Memphis" as Bumblebee pointed out the large "Sherlock Holmes" poster in the background. They all quieted down as the countdown to the New Year began.

Ratchet shook his helm in amusement as the other Autobots counted down from 10 with the humans. Before they got to 1, Bumblebee spoke up.

"Wait a minute; as soon as it's midnight, it's tomorrow…right? Shouldn't this be the 1/1/12 drabble?"

**1/1/12: Thematic Apperception Test**

"Bumblebee, can you tell me a story with this picture?" Prowl asked, holding up a card depicting two people moving a couch. There was a moving truck to their right and behind them was a house. Bumblebee tilted his helm to the side before replying.

"Well, it looks like two guys are moving out of their parents' house because living in the basement wasn't very comfortable. Their mom had too many cats and the dad had a weird foot fetish. They're moving into an apartment together, but one of them runs over a squirrel first."

Prowl raised an optic ridge.

**1/2/12: Comforting**

"Bulkhead, it's honestly not what you think." Bumblebee said, slamming the door closed behind Bulkhead. His door-wings were out, leaking energon onto the ground. Starscream made a swipe at his back during the last battle only hours ago. Bumblebee had fled to his room to address this predicament and of course Bulkhead had to follow him.

"Are you…" Bulkhead trailed off, not wanting to finish the question or distress his friend any more.

"I don't know," he sighed, wishing with his whole spark that he could answer negatively.

"It's okay little buddy," Bulkhead comforted, "I didn't think you were anyways."

**1/3/12: Fever Dreams**

Bumblebee stared at the sky, servos behind his helm. Lying down next to him was Prowl, holding a flower and speaking loving words to him. Blurr came quickly, picking the yellow mech up and running around a forest. Optimus stopped them before they jumped off a cliff. Starscream came next, fighting with Prowl over who got to hold Bee's servo and…wait, what? Megatron decided that he loved Bee more and-

Bumblebee's optics snapped online. Venting furiously, he realized he was in the med-bay.

"That was the scariest dream I've ever had," he mumbled. That dream was definitely staying a secret.

**1/4/12: Weather Patterns**

"Hey Sari, it's winter…right?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, why? You've been here long enough to figure that out." Sari replied with a small snort. Bumblebee pouted, servos crossed over his chassis.

"Well if it's winter, why isn't there any snow? There wasn't any snow for Christmas, no snow for New Year's Eve and look, still no snow!"

"Wait a minute…are you telling me that I may not have any snow days this year?"

"Now I can't go jet-snowboarding…."

"I'm actually going to have to write my essays the night before they're due?"

They both groaned before saying, "This is so unfair."

**1/5/12: Not-Detroit**

After coming back online, Bumblebee found himself outside of Sumdac Tower. Four other Cybertronians were there, working on moving rubble away from the city. With a slight groan, he stood up. All the bots looked very familiar, but there was something wrong. All of them had purple Autobot insignias.

Suddenly, Bee heard a loud whoosh overhead. He heard shouting and felt the collar shock him one too many times. Someone was running and someone was panicking. He heard the mumble "kill him now" and unending agony erupted from his neck. He screamed before falling into some-bot's servos, not caring whose.

**1/6/12: Not-Optimus**

"Who the slag are you?" were the first words Bumblebee could make out. Shuttering his optics, Bumblebee saw some evil version of Optimus Prime.

"Bumblebee…" he slurred, still hazy from the pain. The Not-Optimus frowned.

"Liar!" he shouted, crushing Bee's left servo.

"I'm not!" Bee hissed, "I'm not from here!" His servo creaked under the tension, bending slowly and sending out waves of agony.

"Tell me the truth!"

"I AM!" Something snapped inside his servo and Bee let loose another scream. Energon leaked onto the ground as the whooshing came again. Bee felt something lift him up before passing out.

* * *

><p><em>1231/11: Just had to fit in a bit of 4__th__ wall breaking for the New Year._

_1/1/12: Continuation of IQ Test. The TAT is a test that shows you a picture of something (ex. a moving van, an old person and a young person, a lady with a cup of coffee, etc.) and you tell a story with it. Based upon what you say, a psychologist can determine your emotional state._

_1/2/12: Continuation of Decepticon from 11/23/11._

_1/3/12: Yes, it was supposed to be really weird and incomprehensible. Also, I spoofed pairings again. Sorry, it's just too easy and made for a good fever dream. _

_1/4/12: I'm in the northern part of the country and guess what? No snow! I don't know whether to be dying from joy (I'm not a huge fan of winter) or really nervous about the environment._

_1/5-6/12: Two Shattered Glass drabbles! Ok once this collection is done, I am writing a TFA: SG story based on them._


	17. Week 17

**1/7/12: Draw-A-Person Test**

"Well, here it is Prowl," Ratchet said, tossing a rolled up poster board to the ninja-bot. Prowl swiftly caught it and peered at the illustration on the page. With a huff, Prowl grew pensive, not wanting to believe the drawing was actually created by Bumblebee.

On the paper was a mid-sized drawing of Bumblebee. His jet boosters were out along with one stinger. The other servo was behind his back and he stood in a defensive position. His optics were detailed and he appeared to be smirking. Prowl sighed in defeat, maybe the yellow mech was actually a slagging genius.

**1/8/12: Prisoner**

He should have seen this coming. After Prowl's death, he'd fled from his past life of being an Earth-bound Autobot. He completely dropped off the radar; Bulkhead didn't even know his whereabouts. But now, he regretted everything. He thought that erasing himself from everyone's lives would be the best course of action. That way, nobody would have to look after his sorry aft since he didn't have a home.

Bumblebee sighed, trying his best to get comfortable in the dark room. Shockwave escaped from prison and he wanted revenge. He found Bumblebee. He tortured Bumblebee. And Bumblebee wanted to die.

**1/9/12: Not-Seekers**

The inter-dimensional travel already overwhelmed his processor, but adding in evil Autobots and good Decepticons? His mind was as good as fried. Bumblebee groaned and rubbed his helm as Starscream helped him regain his balance. Slipstream handed him an energon cube.

"Ok kid," she said, "Since you're obviously not from here, what are you doing here?"

"A white version of me pushed me through a mirror and then it broke." Bumblebee replied, still having trouble making sense of everything. The two Seekers shared nervous glance.

"Seems like we missed a few mirrors," Starscream said, "we need to get him back."

**1/10/12: Time-y Whime-y**

"Who the slag are you?" Bumblebee shrieked, backing away in fear. The bot, more specifically _him_, stood on the other side of the room, caked in energon. The other "him" sighed.

"I'm you…from a future that shouldn't have happened," he replied. "Prowl was supposed to off-line and allow us to imprison the Decepticons. They all escaped and Shockwave discovered the factors leading to their capture. He made some time travel machine and off-lined Prowl with a slow-acting virus to avoid detection. The results were: Detroit was destroyed, the team was off-lined, Omega Supreme was destroyed and I barely survived it."

**1/11/12: Plans**

"So…how did you get here? And who's Shockwave?" Bumblebee asked his alternate self. Lifting a servo, the alternate Bumblebee revealed a flashing rectangular device.

"This is a downsized version of Shockwave's time travel device," he explained. "I set it for before you-I mean 'I'-find out about…something big. Shockwave is an intelligence agent for the 'Cons. Anyways, this thing allows me to be here, but that's not the point. You need to save Prowl…no matter the cost. Prevent my future from happening. Time can be rewritten and you're holding the pen. Good luck." The alternate-Bumblebee faded away, back to the future.

**1/12/12: Harolding**

No matter how much Bumblebee hated it, he couldn't help himself. Almost every day for a month, he'd come to Prowl's memorial. It was too surreal without the ninja-bot…too quiet, too depressing, too realistic…

"I need to stop coming here," Bumblebee sighed. "I'm becoming obsessed with hanging around with a bunch of dead mechs and femmes." Bee smiled wryly before adding, "Of course, sometimes they make good company. I mean, I can say how slagging lonely I feel without everyone. I can say that I miss the team and Earth and the way things used to be. Slag, I'm depressing…"

**1/13/12: Pretending**

It was something that had to be done. To their surprise, the team was allowed to stay together due to recent energon farm raids. The team gained Jazz and Ironhide, much to Bee's chagrin. So far, Jazz fit right in and Ironhide beat the slag out of Bumblebee. Nobody knew but them and Ironhide would keep it that way. When Bumblebee found himself agreeing, it scared him. But deep down, he knew he deserved it.

But there was still a role to play: the youngling. So he would pretend that everything was alright because in his fantasy, it was true.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry, the drabble notes are really long this week. I had a lot to say and quite a bit I wanted to explain._

_1/7/12: The DAP test is used to measure intelligence and emotional viewpoint. I'm not a certified psychologist (not that I'm pretending to be one) but with my limited psychology knowledge, I did my best to portray what I thought Bee would reflect. Some basics I used in the DAP were:_

_Detailed eyes: sign of paranoia._

_No hands: insecurity._

_Defensive position: goes along with paranoia, defensive on the emotional front as well as physical; could have trust issues._

_Medium-sized picture: didn't take up the whole page. Bee doesn't have as big an ego as we think._

_Smirk: still quite cocky, perhaps a bit scheming._

_Detailed picture: indicates intelligence._

_1/8/12: An idea that was almost a short fic, but was scrapped for not having enough motivation/good ideas to keep it going._

_1/9/12: Another Shattered Glass. Now Bee's with the good Decepticons…good for him (?). While he was knocked out, the 'Cons found him and repaired him a bit. Yeah, I'm definitely doing a compilation fic once I'm done with this drabble collection._

_1/10-11/12: Another idea-that-was-almost-a-fic-but-may-become-one-like-TFA:SG. I wanted to wibble-wobble some time-y whime-y stuff and my brain came up with this. :3 Also Future!Bee dies, I just didn't have enough space to write it out. Time-wise, it's before they find out Longarm is Shockwave and Prowl is infected by Future!Shockwave a bit before he gets the new mods and dies before "Endgame."_

_1/12/12: Harolding: hanging around cemeteries, derived from the 1971 film "Harold and Maude." I just watched that in psychology and I don't know whether to be really depressed, smile and sing my troubles away (*If you want to sing out, sing out…*) or laugh the next time I see Juliet's suicide from "Romeo & Juliet." If you like black humor, psychological studies, forbidden/extremely frowned upon by society romance, and a bunch of fake suicides, go watch it. I thought it was going to be really weird, but I enjoyed it and I almost cried at the end. Sorry this note's so long. :3_

_1/13/12: A twist on what might have happened had there been a Season 4 of TFA. Ironhide and Jazz were supposed to join the team replacing Bulkhead and Prowl respectively. Bulkhead would have gone with Sari to his family's energon farm to protect it from 'Con raids. But it Ironhide joined the team…Bumblebee would be totally slagged. The guy was Wasp's best friend, I think he'd still be PO'd about the whole thing._


	18. Week 18

**1/14/12: Crossing Over**

"Who the slag are you?" Bumblebee screamed at the shorter yellow mech before him.

"Um…I'm Bumblebee," he replied sheepishly.

"Wait, but I'm Bumblebee!" An assortment of beeps came from behind the VW Bumblebee, revealing a taller yellow mech.

"What did he just say?" Bee asked, lowering his stingers. Somewhere behind him, a radio crackled to life.

_I'mma be, I'mma be…_

"Let me guess, you're both Bumblebees?" Bee asked skeptically, exchanging his stingers for servos.

"Actually, the three of us are…" another yellow mech added, still in Cybertronian mode.

_"Well…this is going to be confusing."_

_"At least we have different alt.-modes."_

**1/15/12: Snowbound**

"Alright, so: we're trapped in a cave, you're too damaged to move on your own, my transformation components are slagged, the snow's piling up, the cave's getting colder and Prime has no clue where we are. Well…we're slagged," Bumblebee summarized, taking a seat across from Prowl. The ninja-bot just stared at him, holding a servo to the energon-leaking gash on his side. Out of all the mechs, he just had to be trapped with Bumblebee.

"So," Bee said to break the silence, "I guess we wait for the others to find us…"

"This is your fault."

And Bumblebee was silent.

**1/16/12: Martin Luther King Jr.**

"So Sari, why aren't you in school?" Bumblebee asked, smiling as she walked into the base.

"It's the Martin Luther King week-end," she replied. She sat next to the yellow mech, waiting for his next question.

"Who's this guy? Did he discover something too?" he inquired, raising an optic ridge skeptically.

"No, he was a huge Civil Rights leader back in the 1960s," Sari explained. "The USA hasn't always been a free country and African Americans didn't have the same rights as Caucasians. So people rallied for their rights. Today, nobody's denied their natural rights."

"Kinda reminds me of Cybertron."

**1/17/12: Deduction**

"Is there even a plan?" Starscream turned towards the voice, frowning slightly in thought. How were they going to get this Autobot home? The youngling obviously wasn't with their dimension's Autobots and he didn't have a Decepticon insignia. When the possible has been ruled out, turn to the impossible. Dear Primus…

"It goes a little something like…find a mirror and throw you through it," Slipstream replied casually.

"What is it with this place and mirrors? I've just about had it with those slagging things!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Seriously, all he wanted was to go home and get out of this nightmare!

**1/18/12: Alpha Trion**

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bumblebee jumped at the voice, energon blade falling to the ground. He turned towards the noise, hastily closing his spark chamber.

"Um…can I help you?" His questioned made the mech chuckle.

"Actually, I was going to help you. It would be a shame if you off-lined so young."

"Why? I made my friend forget who I was."

"That was stupid. Why did you do that?"

"To protect them! AllSpark fragments are…attracted to me and the 'Cons are after me and I don't understand anything!"

"Maybe I can help. I'm Alpha Trion."

**1/19/12: Rorschach Test**

Bumblebee gazed at the card in his servos with a raised optic ridge. "So, what exactly am I supposed to do again?" he asked.

"Tell me what those ink blobs look like to you." Prowl replied. Bee nodded and proceeded to flip the card upside-down, shifting it. He continued like this for a few minutes before speaking.

"It kind of reminds me of Ratchet when he's angry. He explodes."

"Do you see anything else?"

"Yeah, one of those creepy alleyways back in Kaon."

"You were in Kaon?"

"Not for a long time, but it scared the slag out of me."

**1/20/12: Mental Checklist**

He was the smallest and the youngest; that's all the motivation the others needed to label him as the kid. He was the one to always mess up. He always got in the way. Messes were always his fault. He was addicted to gaming. He made friends with humans easily. He was annoying. He was obnoxious. He was a prankster. He was a speedster. He was naïve. He disobeyed authority figures. The list went on and on and on until Bumblebee couldn't handle it anymore.

The one item he could cross off the list was living longer than the others.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oops, got sidetracked again, sorry!_

_1/14/12: Yep, I just put all the Bees into one drabble. Has your mind exploded from the awesomeness yet? Who knows which Bee is which? __J_

_1/15/12: Yeah, expect an expansion. It may or may not become an actual fic…who knows?_

_1/16/12: Referenced the drabble Columbus. Any Sari works for this one. Now, let's all give a cheer for equal rights! :D_

_1/18/12: Continuation of Reunion back from 12/12/11. I came up with a reason why Bee wanted them to forget. The AllSpark was somehow attracted to Bee, which is why the team found it. Fragments were appearing wherever Bee went and the 'Cons found out about it. To save his friends, Bee made them forget about him and he was going to commit suicide. And then…you know the rest…part of it._

_1/19/12: As you can tell, Bee's kind of messing with Prowl a bit. After the last test, he caught on to Prowl's suspicions._


	19. Week 19

**1/21/12: Humbling River**

Optimus Prime couldn't help feeling guilty just looking down at the mini-bot's body. The mech was on spark-support, needed for more than just the stab wound. Apparently, he hadn't taken very good care of himself back on Earth. Ratchets had to fix up various other dents in the yellow armor; as well as refuel his energon-deprived body. All in all, the youngling was a complete mess…and he felt responsible.

In the shadows, a certain blue-and-orange former Prime stood. The Bumbler screwed everything up' Optimus should have been off-line by now. Well, that was one more mech on the hit list.

**1/22/12: Skyrim**

"Hey Bumblebee, I got a new game for you to try!" Sari cheered, clutching an Xbox 360 game in her hand. She handed it over to Bee, who looked over the cover and smiled.

"Slag yeah!" he shouted, pumping a servo in the air, "I've wanted to play this for a long time."

"It's only been out a couple months."

"Your point?" Sari shrugged as the yellow mech inserted the disc into the consol.

"Whatever; just don't get addicted to it, alright?"

"Sari?"

"Yeah?"

"You realize how impossible that is, right?"

"…you're right, you're doomed."

"…I know Sari, I know."

**1/23/12: Blame**

"I know." Prowl looked up in surprise at Bumblebee. The youngling had been completely silent for the better part of a megacycle. The last few words they had exchanged weren't friendly in the slightest.

"Pardon?" the ninja-bot inquired, wondering if he heard right.

"It's my fault we're in here," Bee admitted, "It's always my fault. I mean, I always mess up, I'm the weakest, I'm the youngest, I'm the stupidest…I can't do anything right!" A yellow and black servo hit the wall of the cave. An energon stain was left in its wake.

"Bumblebee…"

"No…you know it's true."

It was.

**1/24/12: Trepassing**

"Sari, are you sure this was such a good idea?" Bumblebee asked quietly as they peered through rotting wood door. "I mean, it's abandoned for a reason and what if there are ghosts?"

"Relax," Sari whispered, stepping into the foyer, "besides, we came here to find ghosts and other stuff. That's why it's called a haunted house. C'mon, you said you wanted to do this."

"Yeah, well now I'm starting to have second thoughts!"

"What, you scared?" she taunted lightly.

"Me, scared? No, I'm not scared. It…it just…uh…doesn't…look safe! Yeah…and we should go in case Prime finds out about it."

**1/25/12: Irrational Fears**

He figured it out when Wasp became a techno-organic. Optimus mentioned something about a transwarp field and his spark pulse increased tenfold. It took him the whole night to figure out that he was nervous. It took him a week to figure out why.

As Bumblebee stared at the Sumdac Tower's completed Space Bridge, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear. Ever since his little "Transwarp Tour of the Galaxy," he couldn't even think about Space Bridges or transwarping anywhere. The transwarp had been unexpected and being that far away from everyone scared him slagless. Solitude scared him.

**1/26/12: Evil Beware**

"C'mon Prowl, just say it once!" Bumblebee pleaded. He'd been asking now for well over twenty minutes which, in Bumblebee-attention-span-time, was quite a long time. Prowl groaned in annoyance.

"For the last time, I will NOT say it!"

"Please Prowl? It'd be so funny!" Sari added, looking up at him with "puppy dog eyes."

"NO."

"If you say it, I won't prank you for eight solar cycles and I'll be quiet." Bumblebee offered. The last part of that sentence caught his attention.

"Not a sound?"

"I promise…minus a bit of laughing."

"Fine," Prowl sighed, "Evil beware, for we have waffles."

**1/27/12: Test Results**

As much as Prowl didn't want to admit it, he had to accept the facts. Bumblebee was a slagging genius...with a few psychological problems. Around the corner, Bee and Sari giggled.

"Wow, he really fell for it!" Sari exclaimed, "I knew taking a psychology class would come in handy!" she and Bee high-fived, cheering quietly. However, Bumblebee knew it wasn't all a prank. What Sari didn't realize was that he never swapped test results. He caught onto Prowl after the DAP Test and decided to mess with him on the other two.

Primus, it was fun being an undercover genius.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry, got behind again…but now I'm caught up! I'll try to stay that way this time._

_1/21/12: Continuation of Saving; inspired by the Fall of Cybertron cinematic trailer which used the song "The Humbling River" by Puscifer. Great song and so far, the game looks really cool plot-wise. Plus, Grimlock vs. Bruticus = Awesomeness_

_1/22/12: Must get SKYRIM! I've watched my cousin play and oh Primus, he had the best quest ever! You get into this drinking competition, pass out, and discover you did all this random stuff while you were drunk (like trash a temple and sell some guy's goat to a giant). Best thing ever. _

_1/23/12: Continuation from last week's drabble "Snowbound."_

_1/24/12: I can't believe there aren't more of these haunted house stories with Bee and Sari. They would so trespass on haunted property! XD_

_1/25/12: Basically, when Bee transwarped away from Earth, being alone in space felt (and was) like solitary confinement. Bee's afraid of being alone and his processor linked that fear with transwarping/Space Bridges/transwarp fields because it caused the solitude._

_1/26/12: And that is the result of watching Teen Titans clips on YouTube. I love Raven for saying that and I thought that it'd be really funny to hear Prowl say it. _

_1/27/12: Completetion of all those IQ Test drabbles! :)_


	20. Week 20

**1/28/12: Calibration Error**

There was something very, very wrong with his stingers. Bumblebee shook his servos in annoyance, whacking one stinger against the other in a vain attempt to get them working. He aimed at the target and tried to fire a mid-strength stream of electricity. Instead, a thin quick burst of electricity hit the target, barely scorching the surface. He frowned and walked away.

He found himself outside Ratchet's med-bay minutes later. If he couldn't aim or gage his power properly, he'd be stuck on monitor duty until the end of time. He sighed, knowing Ratchet was going to kill Sentinel later.

**1/29/12: Sequels**

"Haven't you noticed sequels are always the weakest movie in a trilogy or just not as good as the first movie?" Bumblebee asked. He was sitting on the ground leaning against a sturdy oak tree. Sari sat beside him. A few minutes earlier, they had been cloud shooting and people watching. Now they were just lazing around, enjoying each other's company.

"Um…where did that come from?" Sari asked back.

"I was just thinking about what would happen if we made a movie about our lives and it turned into an awesome trilogy. But then I remembered how bad sequels are…"

**1/30/12: Abandonment Issues**

No matter how hard Optimus tried, he just couldn't coax Bumblebee out of his room. A few days ago, Sari and Bulkhead decided to go on a five day road trip together. However, they wanted to go alone since Sari felt as though she didn't spend enough time with Bulkhead. Bee agreed with them, but locked himself away shortly after they left.

The Prime overrode the lock panel, having no other choice. What he found was Bumblebee curled up in the farthest corner of the room. He could barely make out the whisper, "It always starts like this…then they leave."

**1/31/12: Imperious**

Bumblebee's arrogance annoyed the slag out of everyone, no question about it. He constantly bragged about his "achievements" and appeared to see himself above everyone else. The team was sick of his behavior…except for one.

At first, Ratchet had overlooked the youngling's haughtiness as just being a part of growing up…or turning into a Sentinel Prime Jr. But after a few stellar cycles, he noticed how defensive Bumblebee could get and that the second someone turned away, Bumblebee's overconfidence faltered. He knew the reasons behind Bee's boasting and mannerisms. The kid had been ignored all his life. Ratchet pitied him.

**2/1/12: Action**

He was tired of sitting around and doing nothing about being trapped in a cave! Prowl was leaking energon and neither of them had any rations on them. So there was a choice: wait for help that could come too late or risk it and venture outside. Bumblebee had always been a risk taker.

Hearing the Noise, Prowl sat up and stared at the yellow subcompact with disbelief. It was accompanied by a variety of screeches and whines, obvious signs of gears and pistons misaligning. "Bumblebee…" he started.

"Save it Prowl. I'm getting us out of here no matter what."

**2/2/12: Liar**

Bumblebee knew he lied…a lot. He knew Boss-bot hated it. He knew Ratchet thought he was immature for it. He knew Prowl thought poorly of him. He knew Bulkhead was tired of it. He knew Sari put up with it because most of them were so outrageous, they were funny…or they helped her in some way. He knew it was why the team never trusted him with their secrets or important information. And he wanted to change.

But when your life revolves around one huge lie, it's hard to tell the truth sometimes…especially when the truth could end your life.

**2/3/12: Bee Hive**

"Alright, so how are we going to do this?" Bumblebee asked his counterparts. The other four Bumblebees looked up/down at him. Being the loudest and most assertive of the assortment, leadership of the Bees fell on him.

"_Well right now, I can only speak like this."_ One Bee said.

"Ok, I'm just calling you Beeper then."

"Wait, but some of the Autobots call me that." The VW Bee spoke up.

"Well, he beeps so it makes more sense." Bee then pointed to his Cybertronian counterpart, "We'll call you Cybertron Bee."

"Makes sense…I'm calling you Animated."

"Why?"

"You're really hyper."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Primus, I've fallen behind! O.o I blame my friend for getting me hooked on How I Met Your Mother._

_1/28/12: Continuation of Downgraded from a very, VERY long time ago. I thought it was time to return to it. _

_1/29/12: Four words: Revenge of the Fallen. It wasn't as bad as I originally thought it would be, but it was still pretty bad. I haven't actually seen DotM yet, but I've heard fairly positive things about it. Plus, I really need to see Bee's almost execution in context. :)_

_1/30/12: Another shot at the "Bee was abandoned" past speculation. If you think about it enough, it's completely plausible. He overcompensates; he's loud and sacrifices everything for his friends. He covers it up by being obnoxious and stuff, masks it all. Or I'm watching too much HIMYM and making too many Barney Stinson character references… Slag it, I did NOT want to get to this point! Ok, got to focus now…_

_2/1/12: Another continuation and surprisingly, that ongoing side-story is the shortest one in this collection._

_2/2/12: Don't' know where I was going with this. Just make up something creative/funny/depressing/super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot and call it a day._

_2/3/12: They're having some…naming issues. Prime Bee's probably going to have his nickname changed and Animated Bee's going to have to think of something for G1 and Movie Bee._


	21. Week 21

**2/4/12: Scrap**

Bumblebee sped around the base frantically, mumbling to himself under his breath. Optimus was slightly worried for the youngling's well-being. Prowl decided to meditate and ignore Bee's antics for as long as possible. Ratchet huffed and retreated to the med-bay. Bulkhead was sitting in the rec.-room and cast a glance at Sari. The techno-organic raised an eyebrow and continued to watch Bee.

"This is bad, what am I supposed to do?" Bee asked, more to himself than anybody.

"What are you talking about?" Sari inquired.

"Well…whoever the slag is writing about my awesomeness is running out of ideas."

"That's ridiculous."

**2/5/12: Round Trip**

With the two seekers behind him, Bumblebee was feeling fairly confident. The concept of their idea wasn't complicated: find a reflective surface and have Bee drive through it at full-speed. The problem: finding said reflective surface that wasn't shattered. Currently, the trio was quickly making their way through the destroyed city. Bee searched for windows, mirrors, shiny metal, ANYTHING that could get him home. A laser blast forced him to transform back to robot mode. Clutching his damaged servo, he cast a glance at the battle before him…and then he got an idea.

He was thanking Primus for Lake Erie.

**2/6/12: Cake, Space, and Other Such Memes**

"So Bumblebee, did you bring me cake?" Sari asked sweetly. Bumblebee smirked and replied in a monotone.

"The cake is a lie."

"So I heard you've to space."

"Space is the place."

"I want to go to space."

"There's too much space."

"Did you talk to your dad?"

"Now we're a family again."

"And Caroline's in there too?"

"I deleted her. And I sent that moron to the moon."

"Was it legen-"

"-wait for it-"

"-dary?"

"It was awesome! Tiny five?"

"Challenge accepted!" Optimus Prime just watched them with a smile and said:

"I swear; it's just like another language."

**2/7/12: Blogging**

It was way too quiet in the base. At first, Prowl assumed Bumblebee had either gone off to annoy someone else or was playing video games in the rec. room. The latter option was completely disregarded, as the youngling would almost make an effort to blow out their audio receptors by turning the TV up as loud as it could go without exploding. However, the former was soon abandoned seeing as Prowl couldn't hear the irritated shouts of his peers. Curious, he decided to check the yellow mech's room.

Well…he certainly wasn't expecting the mech to be…typing about the team.

**2/8/12: Opposite Day**

It was some crazy holiday Bumblebee had learned from Sari. Basically, everything he said meant the opposite meaning. The problem for Bee was that he kept messing it up, much to Prowl's amusement. One minute, he said was going to play video games with Sari…which meant that he wasn't going to play video games. Prowl decided that he kind of like the "holiday" until…

"You know, I don't think I like this Opposite Day anymore," Bumblebee admitted.

"Which means you like it," Prowl commented. Bee turned to him, frustrated. Suddenly, he got an idea and smirked.

"It's Opposite Day Prowl!"

**2/9/12: Have You Met Bumblebee?**

"Alright, I think I've got this worked out now," Animated Bee said, "We're all Bumblebees, there are five of us and somehow the dimensions kind of overlapped and did this. So, any more surprises?"

"Actually…yeah," a different voice spoke up. Five yellow helms turned towards the newcomer who looked way too familiar…

"_Oh scrap…"_ Prime Bee said. The other mute Bee decided to play the PAC-Man death sound from his radio.

"So…what am I doing here? I was just with my friend Axel and then I'm suddenly…here."

"You bring any friends?" Animated asked sarcastically.

"_Hi!"_ a very small Cybertronian exclaimed.

**2/10/12: ETA**

Despite the initial "adrenaline rush" (as the humans call it), exhaustion and pain were beginning to hinder Bumblebee's driving abilities. He constantly sped up and slowed down, trying his best to navigate through the forest while ignoring the stabbing pain in his…well, everything. Transforming with a broken cog was the WORST idea EVER! Prowl noticed Bee's behavior and worried for the youngling. If Bumblebee broke down now, they'd be stranded and off-lined by dawn.

But Bumblebee had other things in mind.

As his last resort, Bumblebee lowered his back windows and activated his turbo boosters. They'd be home by dawn.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ok, good enough! I'll update soon since I'm all caught up. I've just got a few review replies I want to fit in. Feel free to ignore me. ^.^_

_ght91lol: I started a draft for a continuation on my iPod. Once I get most of my other stories out of the way, I'll definitely post it._

_Anonymous (didn't put a name): Yep, you got all the Bees! They're not in that order, but those guys are the ones I used. _

_Hi: O.o Wait…what? Were you hooked on the Zim stuff about a year ago because this time last year, I was on a complete InvaderCon high. And then Transformers overtook my life during the summer and now HIMYM? I can't tell if this is awesome or scary. As you can tell, this SO went in my A/N!_

_2/4/12: Fourth wall breaking on a massive scale? What? Actually, that whole thing wasn't really a lie. I'm beginning to run out of ideas! NO! Yeah, I can still do continuations, but I want think of some new ideas._

_2/5/12: And we're back to Shattered Glass!_

_2/6/12: Meming takes skill! :) And it's fun 'cause you can annoy everybody with it! Kudos to those who know what I referenced!_

_2/9/12: Thanks to sparklespepper, I added Rescue Bots Bumblebee. We don't know much about him, except that he appears to be a "crossbreed" (term courtesy of TF Wiki) of Movie Bee and Animated Bee. I didn't really know what his personality would be like, so I portrayed him as slightly overwhelmed, but able to keep his cool. He is a Rescue Bot after all…he should be ready for anything (like the others…TFA Bee was the only one to truly freak out in my mind). Anyways, Prime Bee got his nickname from being part of Team Prime. Oh, hypothetical high-fives to the person/people who know the last bot mentioned! Hint: He's about 5-6 feet tall. _

_2/10/12: So…technically it's a paradox? O.o_

_2/11/12: Continuation of Action from last week._


	22. Week 22

**2/11/12: It's Our Fight**

No matter what anyone else said, Bumblebee was going to fight. He was a part of the team and he was going to give this whole teamwork thing another shot. It didn't matter if he wasn't prepared or how terrible of a Boot Camp experience he had; he was going to fight. End of story.

On those rare occasions, Optimus would actually talk to him about it. The Prime offered him a permanent monitor position, anything to keep him out of the fight. Bumblebee would always reply the same way.

"It's our fight. I wouldn't have it any other way."

**2/12/12: Head Above Water**

After walking out of Lake Erie, Bumblebee collapsed on the river bank. With an exhausted smile, he happily eyed the cityscape of Detroit as the sun glinted off the skyscrapers. Pushing himself to his pedes, he activated his comm.-link.

"Hello? Guys, are you there?" he asked, praying to Primus for a response. Agonizing seconds later, he received a reply.

"Bumblebee, is that really you?" Bulkhead said warily. "You haven't been yourself for a couple days and you got that weird paintjob…"

"Bulkhead, it wasn't me! Well, it was me…but it was a me from another dimension!"

"Um...whatever you say Bee…"

**2/13/12: There Is No Plan**

The words hit Optimus Prime again and again. He didn't want to believe it; he didn't want to believe Bumblebee wasn't coming back online. The last transmission kept repeating through his processor, threatening to drive him into insanity.

"Prime…there is no plan," Bumblebee had said, voice barely above a whisper. "I need to do this alone. Shockwave needs to be captured and exposed as a Decepticon spy and I'm the one who has to get it done. I'm sorry. I…there is no plan."

He didn't want to believe it, didn't want to believe Bumblebee left them. But he had to.

**2/14/12: Aha!**

Sari and Bumblebee were just spending an afternoon people watching. To be honest, the sport was a bit…stalker-ish, but it was fun nonetheless. Sari took a sip of her soda, watching people eating at a nearby café. What she saw next made her spit out that carbonated beverage.

"Oh my gosh…" she stage-whispered.

"What is it?" Bumblebee whispered back, leaning closer to the techno-organic.

"You see that guy over there eating a hotdog?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He works at the Tower and he said that he's a vegan."

"And…?"

"Vegans don't eat meat!" They quickly glanced at one another, exclaiming:

"Aha!"

**2/15/12: Prank Call**

"C'mon Bee, you chose dare!" Sari shouted with a smile. "Besides, my friend won't mind. If anything, he'll enjoy this."

"Alright, fine," Bumblebee allowed the teenager to send the number to his comm.-link. After a moment (just from dialing *67 to avoid caller ID), the line came to life. Once Bee heard the first ring, he started to panic.

Second ring: he could do this.

Third: wait, what was he going to say?

Fourth: maybe…this guy won't pick up.

Fifth: Oh Primus, he was slagged!

Voicemail: Oh thank Primus!

"He didn't answer it."

"Leave a message!"

"I already hung up."

**2/16/12: Have You Met Sparkplug?**

"Ok, so we've got big me, Camaro bigger me, VW me, rescue vehicle me, Cybertronian me, and mini me. Any other Bumblebees want to make a guest appearance?" Animated Bee said, crossing his servos over his chassis.

"_Actually, my designation is not Bumblebee. I'm Sparkplug."_ Sparkplug informed with a smile.

"Finally, a not-Bumblebee!"

"_We still have to worry about getting home. I hope Raf's ok…"_

"Don't worry, we'll get you home." Rescue Bee comforted before turning serious again. "Alright, so do we have any ideas that could get us all home?"

"Does this universe have a Wheeljack?" G1 Bee asked.

**2/17/12: Doppelganger**

"Everyone has a doppelganger," Sari stated. Scrunching her face, she pondered, "I wonder what mine's doing. Maybe she's in school right now and bored out of her mind."

"What's a doppelganger?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's someone who looks exactly like you, but don't have to act like you." Sari explained. With a smile, she held up her key. "Although, I don't think anything beats hanging out with cool robotic warriors that turn into cars."

"You know, I don't think the 'doppelganger' thing works on Cybertron…" Bumblebee admitted. "I look like a lot of other bots…like Cliffjumper, Glyph, Bumper…the list goes on."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Why do I keep falling behind? Grr…_

_2/11/12: Title's from the DOTM score. :) I like being a soundtrack freak._

_2/12/12: Hey look, he's back in his own dimension! :D Title's from the song "Head Above Water" by Theory of a Deadman_

_2/13/12: Also inspired by the DOTM score. Ironic how "There Is No Plan" is based off of "Arrival to Earth" and it's played when the Autobots are "leaving" Earth. :3 Yeah, that was probably completely intentional._

_2/14/12: Inspired by the song "Aha!" by Imogen Heap. It's actually about seeing a vegan eat meat. It's an awesome song with the best inspiration ever! :D_

_2/15/12: Note to self: never EVER choose dare EVER again! Although, my friend took it really well since we just left him a "We Love You 'Cause You're Awesome" message._

_2/16/12: I just had to add Sparkplug from Armada since he's obviously homage to G1 Bee. Plus, he's adorable. My friend started me on Armada, but even after three episodes I couldn't really get into it. I find the humans in that show really annoying. I mean, at least Miko's funny and you realize that you would be like Miko if you ever met Optimus Prime or the other Autobots._

_2/17/12: I don't know where it came from, but it probably has something to do with the fact that 16 (known) bots in Animated share the same body type._


	23. Week 23

**2/18/12: Isolation**

When Bumblebee was captured by Decepticons, Prowl wasn't expecting what to find. He prayed to Primus that the slaggers hadn't done the unspeakable to the youngling. He'd heard war stories of POWs being rescued and…they were disturbing to say the least.

Rounding the corner, the ninja-bot found the door he was looking for. Without hesitation, he knocked it down. It revealed a pitch black room, the only light coming in from behind him. Across from him was Bumblebee, kneeling in a puddle of his energon. His optics were destroyed and there was a clamp over his mouth. Isolation…Bee's worst fear.

**2/19/12: Rubble**

All Bumblebee could do was look around the demolished city, remembering what every stone and piece of scrap metal used to be. The mangled remains of Sumdac Tower still stood proudly over the leveled cityscape, the one building that hadn't come crashing down. Mangled bits of metal littered the streets as well as spots of red. He didn't want to think about how many lives were lost during the battle.

Bumblebee couldn't help but empathize with Ratchet. If he was the hero, why did he help cause so much pain? He could only hope to find answers in the rubble.

**2/20/12: Teasing**

"C'mon Bee, I was kidding. It's kinda fun to annoy you."

Yeah, he knew they were just joking around and that they were still his friends. He knew he would do anything for them and that the sentiment was mutual. He knew they still liked him and actually wanted to be his friends.

But sometimes, it was hard to see. Sometimes, they'd go too far without realizing it. Their playful jaunts and jeers ran on a fine line between sibling-like behavior and harassment. Occasionally, the line was crossed. Yet, he'd just smile and wait until he hit the breaking point.

**2/21/12: Impress Me**

"Why won't you believe me?" Bumblebee asked desperately, optics pleading to his leader.

"Do you really expect us to believe that you went to another dimension where we have evil look-alikes and your evil look-alike has been spending the past few days with us?" Optimus replied, still baffled by Bee's mood change.

"Yes! I'm telling the truth you!" he exclaimed, groaning when he was met with questioning optics. Why couldn't they get it? "What does it take for me to prove that there are two Bumblebees here?"

His question was answered when his white doppelganger tackled him to the ground.

**2/22/12: Volume**

"Bumblebee, would you please be quiet for once?" Ratchet shouted from the med-bay. Bumblebee's wide optics stared back into his and Ratchet's glower softened. Before he could say another word, Bee nodded and left.

For once, the medic wanted to apologize for his behavior. He should have been a little more sensitive; Bumblebee was loud for a reason. He knew Bee hated silence, hated any feeling of isolation, but there was another motivation. Bumblebee wanted to be heard and if that meant annoying the slag out of everyone else or blowing out his modulator; he would do it without hesitation.

**2/23/12: Found and Lost**

When Shockwave appeared out of the shadows, Bumblebee actually smirked. Just as his future self had told him, the enemy was standing before him. Bracing himself for a brutal fight, Bee readied one stinger and charged into action. Their scuffle attracted the attention of a certain ninja-bot and, as Bee was pinned to the ground, Shockwave saw his opportunity. The Decepticon charged before Prowl could react, but a yellow blur obstructed his vision. As Shockwave fizzled out of existence and Bumblebee violently convulsed on the ground, Prowl could do nothing but call Ratchet and wonder what the slag just happened.

**2/24/12: 'Till All Are One**

It was another rainy day in Detroit and that pretty much translated to the "no driving or you'll crash" slag. One thing led to another and Bumblebee found himself sitting quietly on his berth reading a datapad. The Autobots of the Great War fought for freedom, regardless of faction or race, seeing as the universe was composed of more than just Cybertronians. But Bee began to think: if the Autobots had won the war, why weren't there any Decepticons on Cybertron? What right did they, as Autobots, have to exile them?

"I guess that dream never came true…" he whispered.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Holy Primus! Yikes! I'm gonna be playing catch-up over break!_

_2/18/12: Solitary confinement sounds scary. Perfect torture for our favorite speedster. :)_

_2/19/12: No clue what I was thinking. Bumblebee's pondering grey matter. _

_2/20/12: For the record, this does happen to me. XD I don't mind it at all and I've usually got a comeback, but sometimes friends go overboard…or do it constantly. You know, bringing up your shortcomings or differences from the social norm and, in turn, you highlight theirs. It's mutual...but when it goes too far, it hurts...like when your friend criticizes your class schedule by calling it a joke (which makes you feel like an underachiever/terrible student) when in reality, your classes add up to the same amount of commitment. Sorry 'bout the long note, it's just been bugging me lately. I know, I'm pathetic and I'll shut up now. :P_

_2/21/12: It's not that they don't believe him, the story's just really far-fetched. And the way Bee explains things…well, I wouldn't accept it right away either…sounds more like a nightmare than a reality._

_2/22/12: Once again, I've got such a problem with this! XD Seriously, I know I'm a loud speaker and I don't mean it, but it's like nobody wants to listen to me. Well, maybe I'm being too obnoxious._

_2/23/12: Continuation of "Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Whimey" from who knows how long ago…_

_2/24/12: You've got to wonder why it never happened._


	24. Week 24

**2/25/12: Pet**

"Can we keep it, please?" Sari pleaded with big anime-esque eyes. Bumblebee stood next to her with an equally pathetic expression.

"Yeah Boss-bot, please?" Bee added, motioning to the little girl beside him. In her hands was an adorable black and white puppy.

"Where did you find that?" Optimus asked skeptically.

"We found him in an alley underneath a box," Sari explained, "It was raining, so we decided to bring him back here. By the way, sorry about all the mud on your passenger seat Bee."

"We can't have a tiny organic living with us."

"But Optimus, we've got Sari…"

**2/26/12: Lucky Shot**

As far as evil clones go, Bumblebee decided that his was the deadliest. His white copy pointed a serrated stinger above his spark chamber, harsh red optics looking into sky blue ones. Bee heard movement close by, but it stopped when his doppelganger hissed, "Make another move, and I off-line him right now." Bumblebee didn't believe his copy, knowing that he would be off-lined for interference. If the other "Autobots" taught him anything, it was never ever trust them. As quickly as he could, Bumblebee transformed and thrust his stinger into a red optic. Hissing, his clone let him go.

**2/27/12: Normal**

"Why don't any of you believe me?" Bumblebee asked, genuinely curious by his friends' reactions.

"You just show all the signs pointing towards a severe psychological issue or an unresolved traumatic experience," Prowl explained.

"We really just figured that nobody could be that obnoxious without a good reason," Ratchet huffed, earning a glare from Optimus.

"What Ratchet means is that we thought something was troubling you," Optimus elaborated, "and everything pointed to a troubling past."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but nothing bad happened to me as a sparkling," Bumblebee said sheepishly, "I had a normal life. Sorry to disappoint..."

**2/28/12: Artifact**

"Here it is! Sorry you guys got terrible vehicle modes," Sari apologized to her new 17 (and over) foot-tall friends.

"That's quite alright Sari," Prowl replied, "it wasn't your fault Teletraan 1 couldn't scan suitable vehicles. Thank you for bringing us to your Automobile Musuem."

"No problem. Oh, I wanna show you guys this really old one!" the girl exclaimed, running towards the back of the exhibit. She pointed to a beat-up yellow racecar. "This one here won a bunch of races, but it got in a crash and stopped working." Suddenly, the key started glowing.

"Wait…is that a…spark signature?"

**2/29/12: Cruising**

"Hey bot, slow down!" Captain Fanzone shouted at his car's twin. Bumblebee pulled over, coming to a stop a few feet away. "What do you think you're doing? It's the middle of the night and everyone's asleep! Does your commander know about this?"

"Relax; I was just out for a drive." Bumblebee replied, engine thrumming softly.

"At 70 miles per hour!"

"I've got proximity detectors; I'd slow down in time for any pedestrian. Besides, it's 2 AM, who's out now besides us?"

"…You're going out of town?"

"Yep."

"If you're caught-"

"You had nothing to do with it."

"…Carry on…"

**3/1/12: Warriors Don't Cry**

He knew they saw him as a comrade, a brother even, but they never understood. They didn't know what it was like for him, never knowing his creators, what love really was, or a real home. He could tell them in precise detail of all the hardships he endured, all the pain he suffered through, but what would that accomplish? No, he was a soldier, a warrior, and soldiers don't go cry and beg for sympathy. No, soldiers want respect for their actions and their cause. So Bumblebee soldiered on, because, after all, what else did he have to do?

**3/2/12: Recognition**

"What do you want?" Bumblebee snapped. He really didn't want to see anyone at the moment, least of all him. "Why are you here? Can't you see I just want to be-" He was cut off as he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. Embarrassed, his faceplates heated up and, with nothing else to do, he hugged his friend back. "Um…what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry we never recognized it before, it was so blatantly obvious. You don't have to suffer alone. I know our problems are nothing compared to what you've been through, but we're here for you."

* * *

><p><em>225/12: Inspired by a scene from Fullmetal Alchemist. My friend started me on it and showed me this adorable puppy and some guy goes "I love dogs! You can hurt them all you want and they still listen to you!" *slaps forehead*_

_2/26/12: You know what comes next? Bumblebee vs. Bumblebee!_

_2/27/12: Yeah, I've tossed around that idea in my brain…_

_2/28/12: Idea courtesy of Kangarooney. Thanks so much for the inspiration! :D_

_2/29/12: I can't believe I haven't done anything with this guy yet! XD I think he can be cool when he wants to be. Also, he followed up this scene with a "This is why I hate machines…"_

_3/1/12: Hey look, angst! What's new? :P_

_3/2/12: Unnamed 'bot is comforting Bee! Hey, that's a first from me. Basically, they picked up on his obvious psychological issues._


	25. Week 25

**3/3/12: Arachnophobia**

The last thing Optimus Prime expected to happen was having a spark-to-spark conversation with Bumblebee. It started with a simple question from the youngling.

"Boss-bot, why are you afraid of spiders?" he asked, still in his yellow alt.-mode. Sari had teased the mech for a little while, telling him that he would be better off to see Ratchet instead of relying on the key. Optimus intervened, noticing that Bumblebee was in severe pain and everything just happened from there.

He told the youngling about Elita-1 and that forbidden planet and in return, he got the comfort he was looking for.

**3/4/12: Purpose**

They were going to die, all of them. So, why not give them the chance to live?

"Take me prisoner, kill me, or whatever…just let them go." What else could he do? Bumblebee could hear his friends cry out in protest, but they never understood. "I'm not a big loss, when are you going to figure that out?" he asked, addressing them.

"Bumblebee, you're still young," Optimus said, "You have a life to live."

"That's where you're wrong," Bee chuckled, "I don't have anything to go back to or any talent that could be useful. This is my only purpose."

**3/5/12: Laughter**

He loved laughter. In fact, he did it all the time. But when it was directed at him, it usually ate away at his already low self-esteem. Mechs laughed at him and he got used to it. It became a normal part of life. When Bulkhead actually wanted to be his friend, it shocked him to his very spark. When the large green mech found something funny, it was never about how much of a screw up he was. The weirdest thing had to be the respect Bulkhead gave him. In that instance, Bumblebee finally found someone to laugh with.

**3/6/12: Fight of the Bumblebees**

"Get out of my dimension!" Bumblebee shouted to his white counterpart. Both had taken heavy hits, leaking energon from various places.

"Why should I? I like it here," the other replied with a smirk. "Besides, you're not going to win this fight."

"What makes you so sure?" Bumblebee bit back, thrusting a stinger towards his doppelganger's faceplate. The other Bumblebee easily dodged.

"Because I've been holding back," he said, "And you just fell for my trap." Bumblebee heard someone screaming his name, but all he could focus on was the energon knife plunged through his chassis. "You've lost this fight."

**3/7/12: Diversion**

"Boss-bot, why am I always the bait?" The question was honest and slightly naïve. Bumblebee looked at him with hurt optics, no doubt having thousands of thoughts fly through his processor.

"Bumblebee, I hope you don't think that that's all your good for," Optimus said, concerned for the youngling.

"Just answer my question," was the curt response.

"You're the fastest out of all of us and easy to see." It was painful to say, especially after seeing Bumblebee's downcast expression. "I hate putting you in that position. If the Decepticons ever got their servos on you, I'd never forgive myself."

**3/8/12: The Key**

Despite what everyone initially thought, there were side-effects from using the key. Once during a key repair, Bumblebee had a virus. It was a common virus, easily purged from a Cybertronian system within the matter of a few solar cycles. It was of Cybertronian origin, allowing it to use the key's energy to grow and evolve. By the time Sari upgraded, it was only a matter of time until its effects became known.

Bumblebee knew something was wrong when he began leaking energon after a minor collision. He noticed the threat. But in the end, nobody knew he off-lined alone.

**3/9/12: Short**

For once, Bumblebee was incredibly proud of his height. Being the smallest of the team, he usually got stuck with the menial jobs and the diversion tactic. But now…

"Alright, I have to focus," Bumblebee whispered, "I need to get through this crevice and sneak that message from Ultra Magnus to Optimus. It's weird how I was the only one brave enough to go!" He ignored the little voice in the back of his processor telling him that he was the only one who could physically get through to the Magnus. Besides, there was so much to gloat about later.

* * *

><p><em>33/12: No clue what I was thinking. *shrugs* This has been happening a lot lately._

_3/4/12: Poor Bee, he really did have nothing to work off of. Seriously, Bulkhead's a space bridge genius, Prowl's got the ninja background, Optimus had training and Ratchet was in the Great War. Bumblebee has absolutely nothing._

_3/6/12: You knew that joke was coming. Evil conniving SG Bee plays dirty._

_3/7/12: He kept bringing up how much it bothered him, but never did a thing about it._

_3/8/12: Maybe I should do a story with that concept. If the key was pure AllSpark energy, it would have some sort of effect on Cybertronian stuff…maybe?_

_3/9/12: I thank Fullmetal Alchemist for the idea! XD Well, I got a tiny bit of inspiration from Ed Elric. You know, when he was climbing through the ventilation and he's like "It's a good thing I'm so small…WHAT AM I SAYING?"_


	26. Week 26

**3/10/12: His Impossible Wish**

As Bumblebee watched the organics of Detroit go about their lives, he was reminded of Cybertron. Everyone had lives to return to except for him. He had no creators, no other family willing to take him in, no secondary skill or job, and no solid friendships. The team would leave Earth eventually and return to Cybertron, their home planet. He always had the option of staying, but he would be equally hopeless in both places. On one planet, he was an alien. On the other, he was alienated.

So he prayed to Primus that this Earth mission would never end.

**3/11/12: Melee Weapon**

When the time finally came, Bumblebee could not contain his excitement. His servos were outfitted with brand new energon daggers, courtesy of Ratchet. They were somehow calibrated to work with his stingers, allowing him to send an electric current through a dagger. They were pretty awesome basically.

"Bumblebee, get your aft out of my med-bay!" The infuriated medic shouted, effectively ending the youngling's daydream. Dodging a wrench, Bee ran into the rec.-room. Of course Prowl, Optimus, and Bulkhead could all have melee weapons while he was stuck with his temperamental electric stingers. Cybertronian laws were just so unfair to minors.

**3/12/12: Swapped**

He knew that the team would eventually turn on him, but not like this! He tried to tell them that Wasp was impersonating him, only for his pleas to fall on deaf audios. He thought they would recognize him; see the truth in his optics. He was dead wrong. As the night went on, he could only ask why.

In the end, Bumblebee brushed off the experience like it was nothing. It wasn't like he was going through an identity crisis. It wasn't like the whole thing was traumatic. It wasn't like his fear of Wasp went through the roof.

**3/13/12: Ghost**

Every day, Bumblebee walked through the forest. He started the trek right before sunrise and returned a few hours later. Optimus knew this was Bee's way of grieving, but he couldn't help but be concerned. Ratchet wrote off his concern, saying that it was best for Bumblebee to try and work it out on his own for now, then going to help once his personal healing was done…as long as the youngling didn't try anything.

One day as Bumblebee walked past Prowl's memorial, he heard a familiar voice say his name. He nearly fainted once he saw a transparent Prowl.

**3/14/12: Fan Art**

It was time to indulge in another guilty pleasure: searching the internet for fan art. At first, Bumblebee was surprised that the first thing that popped up on a search for "Bumblebee" was "bumblebee transformers". He was even more intrigued by hundreds of drawings of him done by other people. Let's just say it didn't help his ego problem.

However, some of it depicted, in great detail, what Starscream or Megatron or Shockwave or Wasp or any other bot would do to him if they ever got attracted to him in some way. It was awkward to say the least.

**3/15/12: Defeated**

"Sorry to break it to you," Bumblebee rasped, "but you just fell into our trap. SARI!"

"Got it!" the teenager screamed, struggling to hold a large mirror behind the white Bumblebee. With one final shove, Bumblebee managed to push his counterpart through the mirror and smashed it. Shattered glass rained down around his servo, many pieces quickly coated in energon.

"I am never going through that again," Bumblebee said, cycling his vents in an attempt to calm his mind. His injuries finally caught up with him, causing him to scream in agony. He blacked out before he reached the med-bay.

**3/16/12: Emotions**

"You are willing to do this?" the monotone asked him once again. Bumblebee sighed, casting his gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, I don't want to feel…this anymore," he replied, "there's just…too much pain. My friends were off-lined and I wasn't there for them."

"You would have been killed too," Perceptor reminded him, "Every test I ran ended with that result."

"It would have been better than living like this!" Bumblebee yelled, coolant tears falling down his faceplate. "You're the only one I can turn to." Perceptor regarded him with wary optics.

"You wish to erase your personality and emotions…very well."

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's the halfway mark!_

_3/10/12: Redundancy will be redundant. :P I know I keep bringing it up, but it's so much fun to play around with._

_3/11/12: The idea derived more from my Transformers Prime speculations. Seriously, Prime Bee is the only Autobot without a melee weapon! The same kind of applies to TFA Bee, seeing as his stingers like to vary in effectiveness._

_3/12/12: Vignette for "Where Is Thy Sting?" I'm spamming the comments with another person and we're just quoting the entire episode. _

_3/13/12: I read on TF Wiki that if there had been a Season 4, Prowl would have been a ghost. O.o Our ninja-bot LIVES! Well…kind of…_

_3/14/12: Fan art is fun to draw. :D_

_3/15/12: Almost done with the SG storyline. _

_3/16/12: It's said that Perceptor erased his personality to make room for more data. :P Oh Perceptor…_


	27. Week 27

**3/17/12: Separate Paths**

"So…this is goodbye, huh?" Bumblebee asked hesitantly. He glanced at the Space Bridge before returning his gaze to Sari. She and Bulkhead were going to Cybertron and had decided to stay at the energon farm. Bulkhead heard of recent Decepticon attacks on energon farms, so he wanted to help protect his family. Sari wanted to learn more about her origins, a search that took her far away from Earth. Bumblebee would stay behind with Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, and…and…

"Don't worry Bee, I'll come visit," Sari reassured. Hugging him, she added, "I promise."

And then she was gone in a flash.

**3/18/12: Flash of Lightening**

Perhaps ordering Bumblebee to take a patrol shift during a thunderstorm wasn't the best idea. In his defense, Optimus didn't realize that the light drizzle would progress into a thunderstorm when Bumblebee left the base. But now, all he could do was worry for the kid.

In the storm, Bumblebee thought he detected another spark signature in the area. He transformed in the park, walking around to gain a stronger signal. During that time, a bolt of lightning struck the youngling…sending an electric current through a horn and straight to his processor. Primus only knew how much damage was done.

**3/19/12: The Nightmare Ends**

Despite the mounting odds against him, Bumblebee managed to recover from his counterpart's attack. The stab wound nicked his spark, allowing Ratchet no room for error. When Bumblebee came back online, the base breathed a sigh of relief. Even so, it was going to take some time and positive reinforcement to help Bee mentally. He still jumped when Optimus came by, when Professor Sumdac talked to him, or when Sari transformed. However, Bumblebee found something-or rather someone-to laugh at. Whenever they saw Fanzone, he would burst into uncontrollable giggles. All they could decipher as their answer was "I love machines!"

**3/20/12: The Trope**

"This is NOT cool!" Bumblebee shouted at the monitor, "Why'd they have to go and do that! C'mon, that name was perfect…it was my name!"

"Bumblebee, what's the big deal? It's the middle of-actually, it's already tomorrow…or today," Sari said sleepily, gazing at the clock's bright red reading of 2:00 AM. Without hesitation, Bumblebee pointed to the computer screen.

"They changed the name!"

"The name of what? What are you talking about?"

"On this website called TVTropes, there was something called The Bumblebee and they changed it to The KidAppeal Character!"

"…I woke up for that? I'm going to bed."

**3/21/12: Falling**

He'd never had a height problem before, minus freaking out over everyone calling him short. Even so, that was a different height. His height didn't bother him anymore. Humans were small, so who really gives a frag?

No, his processor managed to develop a strange fear of heights. Ever since he was a youngling, he loved to climb up the tallest rooftop and scout over Iacon. Curious optics would lock on to vehicle after vehicle, sparking the notion of what his alt.-mode would look like.

He had fond memories of tall places…until a Decepticon sent him hurtling through Earth's atmosphere.

**3/22/12: Peace?**

As Bumblebee's optics scoured the mass gathering of Autobots, he couldn't help but feel disgust and anxiety. They were cheering for the successful capture of Megatron instead of mourning their fallen comrade. Perhaps it was the circumstances, happiness over mourning. Regardless, did Megatron's imprisonment make Autobots happy? Did conquering the Decepticons provoke joy? Was fighting their own species a form of entertainment?

It was then that Bumblebee knew and understood the truth. What if the Decepticons were the true victims? They had been expelled from Cybertron's current government, so where were their rights?

Bumblebee understood: they could never have peace.

**3/23/12: Lost Signal**

"Guys…can anyone hear me? Hello?" His vents cycled faster as his servo clung to the wall of the cave. "I need help and there's not much time." Pistons and gears strained under the constant pressure. It felt like his servo was going to pop out of its socket joint at any moment now. "Please, can anyone hear me?!" Shouts echoed off of the rock walls, creating an eerie cacophony of desperation. His digits were beginning to slip. "Please, anyone, I need help!" Static was his only reply.

Bumblebee let the servo at his helm drop. Nobody was coming for him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright, time to do some serious catch up. It's on! :)_

_3/17/12: In Season 4, Sari and Bulkhead were supposed to go to Cybertron. Bee would have been completely crushed. First Prowl fragging dies and then his two best (and, to an extent, only) friends leave. Now that is spark-breaking._

_3/18/12: Finally, something new popped into my head!_

_3/19/12: SG storyline is DONE! Yeah, Derrick J. Wyatt said that one of the reasons he wanted to do an SG episode was so he could hear Fanzone shout "I love machines!" :D_

_3/20/12: They changed The Bumblebee to The Kid-Appeal Character on TVTropes. I miss the former name…_

_3/21/12: Dunno where it came from…_

_3/22/12: Yikes...but we all know it's true. We love Transformers too much to let their war end._

_3/23/12: DOTM score inspired! Steve Jablonsky is such ear-candy. :3_


End file.
